CABALLEROS DRAGONES
by DarkLightSerafimon
Summary: [AU][020304]La leyenda de los caballeros dragones, defensores del mundo ha empezado, pero muchos han caidos es hora de que empieze otra generacion. lean y descubran. soy malo para resumenes.
1. prologo

_**Prologo**_

_El mundo, un lugar hermoso y habitado por criaturas fascinantes e increíbles, viviendo todas en armonía. Lugar donde humanos, centauros, unicornios, pegasos, sirenas y tritones, dragones y ángeles y otras muchas criaturas conviven; pero también demonios, los cuales corrompen el planeta y a los corazones de los demás seres. Matando a Gaia._

_Pero los más antiguos y poderosos fueron los dragones, los cuales se instalaron y dieron poder a los demás seres para hacer sus reinos._

_Gaia, dividido en reinos y ciudades importantes como:_

_Loran, con su capital Lorencia era reino humano más importante del planeta y albergue muchas criaturas, donde hombres destacados por su valor en combate han nacido. Y donde el dios dragón decidió dormir. En el centro de Gaia._

_Davias, reino de las nieves, en la zona más fría de Gaia se encuentra. Donde los más rápidos habitan, ellos pueden ganarle al tiempo. Al norte de Gaia._

_Norias, reino oculto de los otros donde los inmortales elfos y hadas habitan, solo un corazón sin sed de lucha puede entrar ahí. Al este de Gaia._

_Icarus, pequeño reino de gran hermosura con su capital _Eolia_, lugar en donde nacieron todas la criaturas. Hogar de los ángeles y dragones. En sus bosques habitan toda clase de seres. Este reino y sus bosques están protegidos por poderosos encantamientos y hechizos, ningún ser cuerdo se atrevería a atacarlo. Aquel lugar es la perfección en todo, personas que detestan la violencia pero que si es necesario no terminan hasta eliminar a su objetivo. Al oeste de Gaia._

_Dungeon, un imperio donde los demonios y aquellos que fueron seducidos por todo lo malo habitan, se dice que en su capital "_La torre perdida_" se encuentra la entrada al un mundo de sufrimientos. Al sur de Gaia._

_Otros ducados y pequeñas ciudades existen también, como Freid, Tarcan, Atlanta, etc._

_Por un tiempo todos los reinos vivieron en Paz. Hasta que Dungeon enloqueció y en su sed de poder empezó a tacar a los demás reinos, al principió fueron cosas pequeñas, ataques a aldeas y pueblos. En ese entonces muchos reinos decían que debían hablar con los representantes del pueblo agresor, hasta que sucedió lo peor. Dungeon ataco a Icarus, lo destruyó. La raza de dragones perdió a muchos de los suyos, incluyendo al Rey de lod Dragones, OuRyuumon, y la de los ángeles se extinguió no sin antes sacar a todas las criaturas de los bosques y mandarlas a un lugar a salvo._

_Después de saber lo ocurrido a un reino hermano, Takashi Yagami, rey de Loran reunió a un gran ejercito con la ayuda de los pequeños ducados, la ayuda de Davias y otros más. Con ellos en contra de Dungeon, se dio la _Primera Gran Guerra_. Cinco años duró la lucha, la que terminó sin un vencedor, sino un gran daño a ambas fuerzas. La muerte de Takashi Yagami, junto con otros grandes gobernantes como: Hiroki Ishida, duque de Freid; Alexander Wallace, rey de Davias; Vincent Barret, rey de Atlanta; entre otros, debilitó mucho a los reinos unidos y se retiraran. Dungeon perdió a su líder, Sángrela, a manos del Rey Yagami, lo cual hizo que el imperio se debilitara y también se retiraron. Pero no importó cuantos se debilitó el imperio, ellos seguían atacando pequeños pueblos matando y saqueando ciudades._

_Durante dos años Dungeon, con un nuevo líder, fue el terros de muchos pueblos. Hasta que Taichi Yagami, hijo mayor de Takashi y príncipe de Loran, siguió los pasos de su padre y reunió a los nuevos gobernante de los demás reinos y ducados. Yamatto Ishida, otro gran gobernante sucesor de su padre hizo que su ducado se convierta en un reino, apoyo a Yagami junto a otros. Pero a diferencia de su padre Taichi, reunió a nueve personas más, nueve caballeros a quien les dio el tituló de Caballeros Dragones._

_Los Caballeros Dragones, personas con gran valor y destreza con las armas. Héroes de Gaia, obtuvieron ese nombre pues ellos eran protegidos por nueve grandes dragones:_

_Ryo Akiyama, hijo del Rey Dragón, "_**El gran domador de Dragones**_", protegido por el dragón de su padre _**OuRyuumon**_, recibió su gran armadura _**Alphamon**_ y la _**Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword** _con los cuales se volvió el líder de los Caballeros Dragones._

_Takeru Takaishi, último de la raza de los ángeles y príncipe del perdido reino de Icarus, protegido por el dragón _**Goddramon**_, recibió su armadura _**Seraphimon**_ y la _**Celestial Excalibur**_. Recibió el apodo de "_**El Último Ángel**_"._

_Willis Wallace, príncipe del Reino de Davias, protegido por _**Aero V-dramon**_, recibió su armadura _**Alforce V-dramon**_ y la _**Alforce saber**.

_Osamu Ichijouji, un estratega y dotado con maravillosos poderes mentales, protegido por el sabio _**Azulongmon**_, recibió la armadura _**Victory Greymon**_ y la espada _**Dramon Breaker**

_Kai Matsuki, caballero de Loran, protegido de _**Megidramon**_, recibió a _**Gallantmon**_ y a su espada _**Blutgang**_ y su escudo _**Aegis**

_Kenshin Karambana, sobrino del duque de Forean que murió en la Primera Guerra, protegido por _**Ancient Greymon**_, recibió a _**Kaiser Greymon**_ y la espada _**Soul Dragon**

_Ray Motomiya, valiente caballero, protegido por _**Imperialdramon**_, recibió a _**Imperialdramon Paladín**_, y la espada _**Omega**

_Kyoto Kamiya, prima del rey Yagami, fue protegida por _**Holydramon**_, recibió a _**Minervamon**_ y a la sorprendente _**Olimpia**

_Michel Barret el príncipe de Atlanta, fue protegido por _**Metal Seadramon**_, y recibió a _**Duftmon**_ y a _**Aussterben**

_Ellos los Caballeros Dragones pelearon en nombre de Gaia, en nombre del Rey Yagami, y este le obsequiaron una armadura especial, _**Omnimon**_ y la _**Grey Sword**_, con la protección del dios Dragón _**Huanglongmon**_. Al rey Ishida, se le obsequió a la armadura de _**Chaosmon**_ y la _**Bancho Sword**

_Esta _**Segunda Gran Guerra**_ duró otros cinco años, cinco años de pura lucha. Esta vez con los Caballeros lograron entrar a la capital de Dungeon, acabaron con los demonios y sus aliados y encerraron a los demás. La Torre Perdida fue encerrada bajo grandes hechizos de Dragones, para que nunca más sea un peligro para el mundo. Pero aún así fallaron, los demonios los atacaron desprevenidos en su vuelta a casa, muchos murieron, y con ellos cinco de los Caballeros Dragones, el Rey Yagami y el Rey Yamatto desaparecieron. Y los otros caballeros nunca fueron vistos. Al resto el mundo se le informó que habían perdido, que los Caballeros así como los Reyes estaban muertos. Pero como no encontraron sus cuerpos, algunos aún tenían la esperanza de que estuvieran vivos, en su camino a casa. Han pasado ya tres años._

En la Torre Perdida, capital del imperio de Dungeon, dos seres se reunían.

"Mi señor el sello esta roto. Ya puede salir usted o cualquiera que habite aquí" dijo un ser bajo una manto púrpura que no dejaba ver nada.

"lo has hecho bien, mi leal sirviente" dijo un ser de tamaño enorme oculto en las sombras "Pero aún no es tiempo de salir, muchos de los que existimos aquí no estamos lo suficientemente recuperaros de las batalla y ese sello nos quito casi todos nuestros poderes. Si salimos ahora seriamos tan inútiles como los humanos"

"Entiendo mi señor" dijo el sirviente "¿Qué debemos hacer con los Caballeros Dragones que sobrevivieron?"

"No te preocupes por eso, ellos aún no han aparecido" contestó " pero debes eliminar a aquellos que heredaran los poderes de los otros"

"¿Heredarán señor?"

"Así es. Al matar a los caballeros solo matamos a los cuerpos que podían usar el poder. Pero los dragones que los protegían son la fuente de aquellos poderes y buscarán a otros que puedan usarlos"

"¿Sabe quienes son señor?"

"Es seguro que serán familiares de los que murieron" dijo "Así que con quien debes empezar será La princesa Yagami"

"Así lo haré señor"

"Puedes retirarte. Ahora debo descansar" dijo y el ser de púrpura desapareció "Muy pronto me vengaré de ti Taichi Yagami, y sufrirás más de lo que mi raza ha sufrido"


	2. prologo 2

_**Bien aqui otro capitulo de mi fic, espero que este bien. con respecto a RAGNAROK, no se por qué pero cada vez que quiero aumentar otro capitulo no puedo. Bueno otro día lo resolvere mientras tanto los dejo con este. ojala lo difruten.**_

**_a y gracias por los que dejaron Reviws_**

* * *

_**Holydramon, Imperialdramon y Azulongmon**_

_Holydramon, Imperialdramon y Azulongmon__, los tres hijos menores del dios dragón Huanglongmon siguieron a su padre y se establecieron en los alrededores del centro de Gaia._

_Holydramon, única hija de Huanglongmon, se estableció como este en lo que es el reino de Loran. Pero mientras su padre se instaló en la capital, Lorencia, ella se estableció en un a ciudad al sur de la capital, Mirha. Ahí fue recibida con gran gozo por os habitantes, ya que Holydramon tenía la fama de ser una Dragona que ayuda mucho a quien lo necesite y los protege con gran fiereza._

_Cuando sucedió el ataque a Icarus, y con este la muerte de su hermano mayor OuRyuumon en su forma humana, le pidió ayuda a su padre y hermanos para intervenir en la batalla. Pero Azulongmon, el más sabio y prudente de los hermanos le dijo que para poder pelear necesitaban encarnar en humanos y solo OuRyuumon podía. Desesperada Pidió ayuda a Goddramon, ya que él siempre la escuchaba y era el más cercano al dragón caído, y este le dijo que si bien no podían tomar parte directa en la guerra, podían hacerlo de forma indirecta escogiendo a humanos para darle poderes que les ayuden en la lucha aunque podría tomarles algún tiempo para que encuentren a los adecuados._

_Holydramon y los demás aceptaron la idea. En la cuidad que ella cuidaba, un demonio había empezado a atacar repentinamente. El demonio, Sandiramon, tenía forma de serpiente y se escondía en los bosques cercanos a la cuidad. Después de que muchos guerreros enviados por el príncipe Yagami, quien asumía el cargo de gobernante ya que su padre se encontraba en la guerra, habían sido derrotado. Kyoko Kamiya, prima del príncipe con catorce años de edad, había ido a dar un paseo por los límites del bosque con una escolta de guerreros, fueron atacados por el demonio, quien mató a todos los guardias y dejando a la señorita al final. Kyoko no demostrando miedo, cogió la espada de un guardia y se enfrento al demonio. En medio de la batalla, Olympia, la gran espada que estaba oculta e medio del bosque, apareció en la mano de la joven y con ella corto la cabeza de la gran serpiente. Holydramon al presenciar esto se apareció frente a Kyoko y le dijo que ella había sido escogida para ser la guardiana del poder de la dragona. Con la piel de la gran serpiente, Holydramon creo un traje especial para ella y un escudo , tan resistentes que ninguna arma podía penetrarlas, y le dijo que este traje tenían un alma propia que se llamaba Minervamon, y junto con ella pelearía para defender a Gaia._

_Con eso Kyoko se ganó el apodo de _**La princesa serpiente**_el cual cada ves que se lo decían ella respondía que no era una princesa y no le gustaban las serpientes. Con el poder de Holydramon, Kyoko acompaño a su primo en la Segunda Gran Guerra como la única mujer de los Caballeros Dragones._

_----_

_Impe__rialdramon, hijo de Huanglongmon, se estableció en los límites de la capital del reino de Loran, haciendo que esta sea una cuidad más prospera que antes. Siempre protegiendo a los forasteros y habitantes de la ciudad, Imperialdramon se ganó el respeto de todo el reino, convirtiéndose en una figura de poder._

_Cuando sucedió el incidente de Icarus, Imperialdramon apoyo la idea de Holydramon de ir a pelear, siendo rechazada por Azulongmon. Cuando Goddramon dio su idea, Imperialdramon decidió buscar a hombres de verdadero valor, y lo encontró en uno de los caballeros de Loran._

_Ray Motomiya, aspirante a caballero de Loran, con solo trece años era muy bueno en el manejo de espadas en batalla. Mientras asistía a algunos caballeros en la casa de un tigre gigante llamado DinoTigermon, el cual los estaba acabando uno por uno en las puertas de Loran, Ray sacó la espada Omega que estaba clavada en una roca, en la entrada de la ciudad. Y con ella venció a DinoTigermon, pero no lo mató, enfrentándose a sus superiores y demostrando absoluto valor para defender sus ideales en contra de los caballeros. Esos detalles hizo que Imperialdramon apareciera en las puertas de la ciudad, donde más de media ciudad lo vio y le comunico que había sido elegido para ser poseedor de su poder._

_Taichi Yagami, príncipe de Loran, presenció lo ocurrido y con ella sacó la idea de crear a los Caballeros Dragones. Ray Motomiya fue el primer Caballero Dragón que fue embestido, pero cuando postuló para ser líder de los Caballeros Dragones perdió. Aún así su fama valentía corrió por toda Gaia._

_----_

_Azulongmon,__ hijo de Huanglongmon, se estableció en el reino escondido de Norias y se volvió su guardián. A pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes hijos de Huanglongmon, Azulongmon era uno de los más sabios y prudentes, prefería pensar y analizar la situación antes de lanzarse a algo que pareciera peligroso._

_Fue Azulongmon quien detuvo a Holydramon y Imperialdramon cuando querían entrar en la Primera Gran Guerra. Aprobó la idea de pedirle consejo a su hermano mayor, Goddramon, y se fue uno de los primeros que fue a buscar a su 'elegido'. Él buscó en su protegido la cualidad de una mente ágil, inteligente y precavida, pero a la vez valiente._

_Azulongmon encontró a su protegido en uno de los pueblos que existen en la región de Tarkan, el cual es una gran zona árida, llena de paramos y desiertos. Osamu Ichijouji, un joven de catorce años que protegía el pequeño pueblo de los constantes acechos de las hordas de los demonios que provenían del imperio de Dungeon, y que tenía grandes poderes mentales, fue elegido después de que Azulongmon mismo enviará a Nefertimon. Nefertimon, una esfinge, era muy conocida por su astucia y su fiereza, desafió a Osamu a una serie de pruebas de agudeza mental lo cual pasó con increíble facilidad, pero para la prueba física que se impuso, el cual era derrotar a Nefertimon bajo la amenaza de que si él perdía, Nefertimon mataría a todo el pueblo. Osamu sabía que una esfinge nunca rompe una promesa así que se enfrentó a ella, en medio de la batalla Osamu encontró la perdida Dramon Breaker enterrada en medio del desierto, junto con la espada doblegó a la esfinge. Cuando ella le suplicó por su vida, Osamu bajo su espada y le dijo que ningún ser en el mundo merece morir sin tener otra oportunidad para redimirse, después de haber dicho eso Azulongmon bajo de los cielos y le entregó a Victoy Greymon una armadura de gran fuerza._

_Después de eso Osamu fue obligado a dejar el pueblo y dirigirse a Loran, no sin antes hacerle una promesa a su hermano de que volvería, y que si no lo hacía le tocaba a él cuidar a la ciudad. Osamu se convirtió en un Caballero Dragón, y el estratega de estos durante la Segunda Gran Guerra. Gracias a sus poderes mentales tuvo un vínculo tan fuerte con Azulongmon que era el único de los Caballeros que podía usar la magia de su dragón sin necesidad de convocarlo , entre los Caballeros dragones fue conocidos como _**El más dotado en poderes mentales.**

* * *

**Lorencia, Loran**

El castillo de Loran estaba silencioso, era media noche y todos estaban en sus habitaciones descansando, o al menos casi todos. La habitación de la princesa Hikari era iluminada por una tenue luz, en ella se encontraban cinco personas: la princesa de Loran, Hikari Yagami, era una joven señorita de 23 años, tenía cabello castaño largo y ojos color rubí; Rika Makino, una atlética señorita de 23 años, era guardia personal de la princesa, su cabello era de color rojo-anaranjado y tenia ojos de color violeta; Alice McCoy, de la misma edad que las anteriores, también estaba encargada de la seguridad de la princesa, era rubia y de ojos azules; y por último un hombre de unos 40 años, Mitsuko Yamaki, jefe de la guardia real de Loran y gran amigo de los antiguos gobernantes, Takashi y Taichi Yagami, su cabello era rubio y tenía ojos azules; y por último la dama de compañía de la princesa, Izumi Orimoto, tenía 21 años, era ruía y de ojos azules, ella también era la sobrina de Yamaki.

Los cuatro estaban reunidos a petición del jefe de la guardia real, quien aún tenía en su los sucesos de la mañana.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Mitsuo Yamaki estaba en los jardines del castillo, cuando vio algo que llamo su atención. Se acercó a los límites del castillo y llegó a un acantilado, ahí en el borde se encontraba un hada, cosa que le sorprendió mucho ya que las hadas nunca se dejan ver y por eso tienen su reino escondido de los demás. Cuando se acercó un poco más al hada esta le habló._

"_Alto ahí Mitsuo Yamaki"_

"_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó perplejo._

"_Eso no importa ahora" contestó el hada "he venido a dejarte un mensaje de tu rey el señor Taichi Yagami"_

"_¿Tú sabes dónde está?" preguntó recibiendo como repuesta una afirmación con la cabeza "por favor dime ¿dónde está? Su reino lo necesita"_

"_En estos momentos hay quienes quieren acabar con su vida por eso no puedo decir donde se encuentra, pero si te diré que esta muy bien. Pero eso no es a lo que ha venido a decirte. He venido a advertiré que alguien quiere acabar con la vida de la princesa Hikari, y que el rey quiere que la saques del castillo y del reino esta noche, ya que-"_

"_¿qué¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Yamaki pero la hada no respondió sino que miró al cielo y vio como del cielo aparecían varios murciélagos, que descendieron y apareció una figura encapuchada con una guadaña y una cadena que terminaba en una esfera de hierro. Al ver la cara de terror del hada se puso en medio de los dos y sacó su espada "no sé quién eres, pero no eres bienvenido aquí"_

"_No sabes con quien hablas humano, soy un demonio enviado por el imperio de Dungeon, así que fuera de mi camino" dijo el ser mientras se alzaba su guadaña para atacar._

"_No me interesa de donde vengas, estas en Loran y aquí no eres nadie" dijo y con eso se fue contra el ser. Después de unos minutos de que inicie el combate, el cual hasta el momento estaba muy parejo, el ser cogió su esfera y con ella le dio directamente en la boca del estomago a Yamaki, quien se arrodillo en dolor, cuando Yamaki estaba esperando el golpe de gracia, escucho que alguien gritaba unas palabras en otra lengua. Cuando alzó la mirada el ser estaba atrapado en unas ramas que salieron de la nada, cuando dirigió su vista a la hada esta le habló._

"_Vamos acaba con él no podré sujetarlo por mucho tiempo" no necesito escudarlo dos veces y con su espada le cortó la cabeza al ser, el cual dio un fuerte y agudo grito antes de volverse cenizas._

"_Muchas gracias por el mensaje, y dile al rey que protegeré con mi vida a la princesa" dijo Yamaki._

"_El rey no quiere que vayas tu con ella, sino que te quedes en el palacio y protejas a Loran" dijo la hada, Yamaki se quedó pensando unos minutos antes de asentir con la cabeza, cuando estaba por despedirse de la hada, esta le dio un beso y desapareció._

_/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/_

Después de relatarles lo ocurrido, exceptuando la parte del beso, Yamaki les llevo a los establos del castillo. Donde encontraron cuarto caballos listos para partir. "Deben llegar a Freid, no tomen la ruta corta, tienen que rodear Loran para que no los descubran. Vayan por las montañas. Luego pasen por Tarkan y finalmente lleguen a Freid."

"Gracias señor Yamaki" dijo Hikari mientras montaba su caballo.

"No tiene que agradecer nada princesa. Le prometí a su hermano que la cuidaría, ese es mi trabajo" dijo Yamaki "Alice, Rika"

"¡Si, señor!" contestaron ambas.

"Ahora es su misión proteger a la princesa" dijo y ambas asintieron " una cosa más. No se confíen, no sabemos que cosas puede que encuentren en el bosque. Confíen en su juicio. Ahora váyanse, nos veremos luego"

Y sin más ellas se fueron del castillo por los jardines. _Cuídense nos volveremos a ver… eso espero_.

----

Hikari y las demás estaban cabalgando, acababan de salir de la capital y se dirigían al bosque. Hikari estaba asustada pero no lo demostraba, aunque sabía que si hablaba su voz se quebraría, por eso se mantenía callada y miraba a sus acompañantes. Rika y Alice, como cada vez que había una misión peligrosa, estaban totalmente serias y alertas. Miraban a todas partes, en todas direcciones, tratando de agudizar sus oídos y ojos. Por otro lado su dama de compañía Izumi, o como ella le llamaba Zoe, se notaba terriblemente pálida, y estaba callada, aunque por ratos podían escucharse pequeños sollozos desde su dirección.

Después de media hora de haber entrado en el bosque, Rika quién iba en la parte delantera paro. Y empezó a mirar a todas partes. Bajo de su caballo y saco su espada.

"¿Pasa algo? Rika" preguntó Hikari.

"Nos han estado siguiendo" dijo repentinamente Alice, haciendo que ella y Zoe volteen verla y se dieron cuenta que ella también había bajado de su caballo. Se miraron por un momento y también bajaron.

"¿Sabes cuántos hombres son?" preguntó Zoe.

"No estoy segura de que siquiera sean hombres" respondió Rika.

"Shh, silencio. Se acerca" dijo Alice. Durante unos minutos que parecieron horas nadie hizo el menor ruido, detrás de ellos se escucho el ruido de algo moviéndose en los árboles. De repente una bestia se lanzó contra Zoe, que fue salvada gracias a la velocidad de Rika, y arremetió contra el caballo de esta destrozándolo en segundos.

"¡Zoe¿estás bien?" preguntó Hikari, mientras se acercaba a Zoe y a Rika.

"Si, no se preocupe princesa" dijo, luego se dirigió a Rika "Gracias"

Rika no dijo nada, simplemente se paró y se puso al costado de Alice, la cual ya había sacado su espada. Cuando Hikari y Zoe por primera vez miraron a lo que los había atacado, vieron algo que las dejó petrificadas del miedo. Ahí se encontraba un ser de pelaje azul oscuro, garras rojas, un par de alas de dragón, su cabeza estaba oculta bajo un casco de metal el cual solo dejaba ver unos grandes ojos rojos y unos grandes dientes. Hikari recordó lo que había visto en uno de los libros del castillo.

"DexDorugamon" susurró Hikari.

"¿DexDorugamon?" preguntó en voz alta Zoe.

"Sí, lo vi en uno de los libros en el castillo" dijo "No me puedo equivocar es un DexDorugamon"

"Alice…" dijo Rika sin apartar su vista del mounstro.

Alice asintió "Los Dexdorugamon son bestias no muertas, no es muy fácil acabar con uno de ellos, ya que pueden resistir cualquier tipo de herida" hizo un pausa por un momento como si pensara en algo "Pero ese tipo de bestias solo existen en Dungeon, no hay forma de que en esta región hayan algunos"

"Entonces, el señor Yamaki se refería a esto, a que Dungeon buscaría a la princesa no importa donde" dijo Rika.

Alice y Rika se pusieron en posición de ataque delante de Hikari y Zoe, sin despegar los ojos del ser que tenían en frente Rika dio un paso a adelante mientras que Alice seguía en su posición. "Ten cuidado Rika" dijo Alice.

Rika se lanzó al ataque, pero el ser se movió demasiado rápido para ella y de un colazo la mando a volar contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente "¡RIKA!" gritaron todas pero fueron interrumpidas cuando el mounstro arremetió contra ellas. A duras penas pudieron eludir el ataque. Pero cuando alzaron la vista el ser estaba en el aire con el pecho inflado apuntando a Hikari "¡Princesa Cuidado!" gritó Zoe.

"¡CANON BALL!" rugió el mounstro, y de su boca salió una enorme esfera de acero en dirección a Hikari.

Hikari cerro los ojos esperando dolor pero lo que sintió fue un gran empujón que la hizo caer al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Alice la había sacado del camino de la esfera, pero a causa de ello había quedado inconsciente. Un chillido de Zoe la alertó, y cuando vio al cielo DexDorugamon ya se estaba preparando para lanzar otro ataque. Con todas sus fuerzas cargo a Alice y la dejo a un lado para después moverse en otra dirección. La nueva esfera cayó a unos pocos metros de ella mandándola a volar y perdiendo el conocimiento.

(-----)

Estaba tan exhausta y adolorida que no podía abrir los ojos solo escudaba el sonido de la bestia acercándose a ella, cuando pensó que iba a morir sintió algo calido a su alrededor, sin sonido, trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo, luego escucho una voz hablar.

"Hikari, Hikari levantate" _esa voz, esa voz yo la conozco_ "Hikari, levantate"

"¿Kyoko¿Kyoko, eres tú?"

"Sí, Hikari debes levantarte y ayudar a tus amigas"

"Pero esa bestia es terrible y tengo mucho miedo"

"Hikari, yo también tuve mucho miedo cuando me enfrente a Sandiramon. Pero lo logre porque pensé en toda esa gente que iba morir si es que no acababa con ese demonio en ese instante"

"Pero tú eras muy fuerte, Kyoko ¿aún estás viva?"

"No, Hikari no lo estoy. Y te digo algo, no me apena haber muerto porque se que ayude a mucha gente, no me arrepiento de ninguna cosa que hice porque peleé para salvar a nuestro mundo y a los seres que amamos. Pero tú aún no debes morir, debes encontrar a tu hermano"

"Taichi"

"Él está vivo y esta esperado por ti a que lo recates. Hikari levántate y ayuda a tus amigas que en estos momentos están en peligro, la fuerza está en tu corazón junto con mi recuerdo. Recuerda que eres mi prima y la hermana de Taichi" la voz se dejo de oír, pero otra en su lugar apareció.

"Hikari Yagami"

"¿Quién¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Holydramon, la dragona que en un tiempo protegió a tu prima Kyoko"

"¿Qué deseas de mi?"

"Ayudarte"

"¿Ayudarme?"

"Te puedo dar la fuerza necesaria para acabar con la bestia que amenaza la vida de tus amigas. ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Sí, por favor"

"Muy bien, solo concéntrate en ayudarlas, protegerlas y salvarlas" _que calidez es la que siento, Rika, Alice, Zoe no teman ya voy a ayudarlas._

(-----)

Zoe estaba aterrada, no hacía hace unos minutos que la princesa había perdido el conocimiento, y ahora la bestia se dirigía hacía ella. Cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia, una luz de donde había caído la princesa apareció. La bestia se giró sobre si misma. Cuando Zoe vio la princesa Hikari estaba de pie y un aura de color rosa y dorado apareció alrededor de su cuerpo. Alzó un brazo al cielo, y de este un rayo cayó hacía ella, y en su mano se formó una gran jabalina de color dorado, por un momento creyó ver una para de alas en la princesa. Estaba tan embelezada por la belleza del aura que desprendía Hikari que fue devuelta bruscamente a la realidad el feroz rugido de DexDorugamon.

"¡CANON BALL!" de nuevo la bestia lanzó una gran esfera de acero a la princesa, solo que a mayor velocidad que las anteriores.

"¡PRINCESA!" chilló Zoe, mientras veía como la enorme esfera se dirigía peligrosamente hacía donde estaba Hikari, pero esta apuntó su jabalina a la esfera y gritó:

"Eden's Javelin" un rayo de color dorado salió de la jabalina y arrasó con la esfera y siguió su camino hacía DexDorugamon, ni bien el rayo toco a la bestia, esta desapareció.

La luz que emanaba Hikari empezó a curar las heridas de Zoe y cuando se dio cuenta Alice y Rika ya estaban volviendo en sí. Cuando las otras dos se despertaron también se quedaron maravilladas con el brillo que desprendía la princesa.

El espectáculo solo duro unos segundos más, pues Hiakri dejo de brillar y se desplomo en el suelo totalmente exhausta. "Princesa" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y corrieron hacía donde estaba Hikari.

"¿Está bien princesa?" preguntó Zoe. Hikari solo asintió, cuando Rika y Alice le ayudaron a pararse, del cielo apareció una figura enorme. Era una dragón de color rosa, con cuatro patas con garras, dos grandes cuernos y cinco pares de alas de ángel. Sus enormes ojos eran de color verde. Todas se quedaron congeladas, hasta que la dragona habló.

"Lo has hecho bien Hikari, descuida no estas sola recuerda que yo te estaré protegiendo" le dijo "La jabalina que has convocado se llama **Shining Javelin **(Jabalina Resplandeciente) y te ayudará cuando lo necesites, pero no se la debes mostrar a nedie que no conozcas, mantenla oculta. Y recuerda que cuando necesites ayuda busca en tu corazón y me encontrarás" después de haber dicho eso brilló y volvió al cielo.

Hikari miró la Jabalina dorada que tenía en sus manos por un momento luego miró a sus amigas "debemos seguir hacía Freid" las otras asintieron y se dirigieron a sus caballos. Hikari envolvió la Jabalina con una tela y la colocó en su caballo. Mientras que Rika y Zoe iban adelante en el caballo de la pelirroja y Alice iba detrás. _Hermano te encontraré_ fue el único pensamiento de Hikari mientras seguían con rumbo a la salida del bosque.

----

**Marah, Loran**

Daisuke Motomiya era un joven de 23 años, con bello oscuro y desordenado, piel morena clara. Era una de los tantos que postulaban convertirse en caballeros de Loran. Y aunque no lo gustaban que lo escogieran por su parentesco con el Cabalero Dragon Ray Motomiya, su primo, debía admitir que a veces eso era una ventaja. Mientras caminaba en la plaza de la ciudad esperando a su amigo, miraba los alrededores, la ciudad de Marah, había sido una ciudad donde los caballeros y guerreros siempre se reunían, claro que eso era antes de que se iniciara la Segunda Gran Guerra. Ahorra solo estaba la ofician de inscripción del ejercito y postulantes a caballeros.

"¡Daisuke!" gritaron, detrás de él. Cuando volteo miro a un chico de su edad cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, Henri Chan, su mejor amigo, si no es que el único, ya que los demás hombres en la ciudad o eran muy viejos o eran muy jóvenes."increíble ya llegaste" dijo Henri tratando de recuperar el aire después de haber corrido.

"Llegas tarde" fue lo único que dijo Daisuke, o Davis como le llama Henri.

"Vamos no te sulfures, además alguna vez debes saber que se siente que te dejen esperando durante un tiempo" dijo Henri con una sonrisa "y… como fue ¿ya te inscribiste?"

"No, la oficina extrañamente aún no abre"

"Eso si que es raro. Bueno que hacemos entonces. No podemos que darnos aquí sentados en la plaza"

"Bueno siempre podemos ir al bosque a practicar ¿no?" sugirió Davis.

"Buena idea. Vamos" y sin más e fueron corriendo hacía las puertas de la ciudad donde se encontraba el bosque. Después de un tiempo practicando, descansaron tirados en la hierba.

"Te imaginas si fuésemos, escogidos como caballeros" preguntó Davis.

"Aunque tú no debes imaginarte mucho, después de todo uno de tus familiares fue un caballero, y no cualquiera sino un Caballero Dragón, el rango más alto para un caballero en la historia de Loran"

"En realidad, para serte sincero. Yo nunca conocí a mi primo" dijo Davis "bueno al menos no en su faceta de caballero, el vivía en la capital del reino y yo siempre he vivido aquí"

"Bueno, en todo caso si no aceptan cumpliremos uno de los más grandes sueños que hemos tenido desde que éramos unos niños"

Se quedaron en silenció por unos minutos, cuando Davis de pronto creyó ver algo entre los árboles "¿has visto eso?" preguntó Davis.

"¿qué?"

"Algo se ha movido entre los árboles. Voy a investigar"

"Espera. Yo te acompaño" dijo Henri. Davis solo asintió y se dirigieron más adentro del bosque, de repente una luz iluminó el lugar y una firme voz habló.

"Daisuke Motomiya"

"Davis creo que te están llamando" dijo Henri, Davis no dijo nada simplemente camino más hacía la luz cuando estuvo en el centro algo se formo en su mano. Cuando la Luz desapareció ambos jóvenes miraron el objeto, Henri se quedo con la boca abierta y a Davis casi se les salían los ojos. Ahí estaba Davis sosteniendo una espada, pero no cualquier espada. Después de un tiempo Henri encontró su voz "Davis, pero si es La espada Omega" el aludido solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa "Pero ¿quién te la a podido dejar?"

"Yo he sido" dijo una voz arriba de ellos, cuando ambos jóvenes alzaron la vista vieron a una enorme criatura de piel de color azul y blanca, llevaba una especie de armadura de color negra y dorada, un par de alas rojas y una casco blanco "Soy Imperialdramon, y te he elegido a ti Daisuke Motomiya para que continúes la labor de tu primo y defiendas Gaia, con esa espada. La misma espada de tu primo, se que serás un excelente caballero, te he estado observando y no me cabe la menor duda de eso.

"Ahora quiero que vayas a Freid, y busques a Wallace es importante que nadie sepa quien eres ni que llevas la espada Omega, si lo deseas tu amigo aquí presente te puede acompañar, pero debes partir de inmediato. ¿Lo has entendido?"

"Si señor" dijo Davis después de unos momentos tratando de encontrar su voz.

"Bien, si necesitas ayuda busca en ti me podrás encontrar"y sin mas desapareció en el cielo.

Después de unos minutos Henri por fin habló "no lo puedo creer"

"¿Y qué¿Si bienes?" preguntó Davis.

"¿Estas loco?, claro que sí, además sin mi nunca llegarías a Freid, ni siquiera sabes donde queda" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bueno eso lo resuelve todo" dijo Davis.

"Partiremos hoy en la noche, tu sabes como son los viejos de la ciudad cuando uno quiere salir, te bombardean con miles de preguntas. Y ya escuchaste al Dragón. Nadie debe saber a donde vamos"

"Muy bien Henri, lo que digas" y sin más se fueron a la ciudad a prepararse para viajar.

**----**

**Villa Sharab, Tarkan**

Villa Sharab, pequeño poblado en la región de Tarkan, siempre era asediado por seres horribles que provenían de Dungeon. Este poblado que en el pasado no se sabía nada de él, fue conocido pues era el lugar de procedencia de uno de los héroes más grandes de Gaia, Osamu Ichijouji, uno de los Caballeros Dragones, siempre protegía la villa entes de ser nombrado caballero.

Después de la Partida de Osamu, su hermano Ken y muchos otros jóvenes fueron encargados por este para proteger la villa en su ausencia. Han pasado ya diez años desde que se fue y el poblado ha sido protegido exitosamente.

Ken se encontraba en la entrada de la villa, tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder, no es que él tuviera poderes mentales como su hermano, y si los tuviera no eran tan poderosos como los de Osamu. Aún así Osamu le había dicho que debe confiar en sus presentimientos, si estos eran tan persistentes, pero sin dejar de pensar con la cabeza fría y estar atento a toda situación. Recordando lo que le dijo su hermano, también recordó la última vez que lo vio. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero él lo vio dos años después de que se marchó a Loran justo antes de la Segunda Gran Guerra, y se llevó una gran sorpresa pues había crecido hasta ser un joven adulto. Se quedó una semana con él enseñándole a ser un caballero, le mostró a Azulongmon, e incluso a usar la Dramon Breaker, transformándola de una gran espada a una simple. Desde hace ya ocho años que no sabía nada de él. Mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a él, que se estremeció cuando una luz fuerte apareció frente a él y empezó a alejarse, no sabía que lo hizo hacerlo pero él la siguió hasta que llegó a una duna y se resbaló. Cuando estaba levantándose escuchó un grito, alzo la vista y vio a un ser que parecía hecho de fuego, estaba parado en dos patas, llevaba uncasaco de piedra en sus cabeza, y era mucho más grande que él. A los pies del ser vio a una mujer, no, tenía un par de alas semitransparentes en su espalda, era un hada, pero ¿qué hacía un hada en Tarkan? Él no se quedo a pensarlo, trató de hallar una manera de sacarla de ahí, hasta que vio una gran roca detrás del ser, quiso tratar de aplastarlo con ella pero desistió al ver hacía donde miraba el ser. Al lado de la hada se hallaba un nido de huevos, entonces se dio cuenta, el ser era una Flarelizamon, que tenía un gran instinto de protección. Su hermano una vez le había dicho que muchos de los seres que habitan la región de Tarkan pueden entender lo que los humanos dicen, así que se leventó de donde estaba y fue hacía el ser de llamas que estab a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al hada con uno de sus grandes brazos.

"¡Espera!" gritó Ken, y el ser y la hada si giraron al verlo. Flarelizamon poso sus ojos en Ken y luego miró la espada que llevaba en la cintura, y dio un rugido suave. Ken se percató de eso y botó su espada "¿Ves? No voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero hablar contigo" dijo mientras se acercaba suavemente hacía la hada. Se paro junto a ella y le susurro "no te muevas" luego cogió el nido de huevos y lo alzo hacía el ser, este lo miró por unos minutos, y luego hizo un movimiento de cabeza y cogió el nicdo, para luego marcharse.

"¿estés bien?" le preguntó al hada mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

"Sí, gracias. Es que tropecé con el nido mientras corría" dijo la hada "es qu mi ala esta herida" añadió al ver como Ken alzaba una de sus cejas.

"Entiendo pero¿qué haces por aquí?"

"Bueno yo-" pero no completó su frase ya que un rugido los hizo voltear, y vieron a un ser humanoide que tenía la piel color marrón, usaba un taparrabos amarillo con manchas negras, su cabello era blanco, y tenía un mazo hecho de hueso en su mano derecha.

"¿Un Fuugamon?" ahora Ken se puso en guardia, a diferencia del Flarelizamon, Fuugamon era un demonio que habitaba en Dungeon, cogió su espada y puso a la hada de tras de él.

"Ten cuidado" escuchó susurrar al hada. Fuugamon se lanzó al ataque con su mazo, pero Ken lo detuvo con su espada, por desgracia el demonio uso su otra mano para mandarlo a volar. Ken se repuso rápidamente, al ver como el demonio se lanzaba encima de la hada, cuando se levantó sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna, la miro y vio que tenía una herida, esto no lo detuvo de proteger al hada y con un rápido movimiento de espada le cortó el brazo al demonio, quien dio un grito de dolor muy fuerte. Cuando Ken estaba a punto de acabarlo el demonio desapareció. Después de asegurarse que se haya ido en verdad se desplomó en la arena con un fuerte dolor en su pierna herida.

"¡Estas herido!" exclamó el hada al ver su pierna sangrante "permiteme" dijo y puso sus manos en la herida, la cual brillo con una luz azul, cuando esta desapareció ya no había herida alguna.

"Gracias" dijo Ken y el Hada sonrió, por primera vez se dio cuenta de cómo era el hada, tenía el cabello de color violeta y largo, su piel era blanca y sus ojos tambien eran violetas, aparte se dio cuenta también que llevaba una ropa muy 'pequeña' solo una falda muy corta y una prenda que apenas le cubría su pecho dejando al descubierto todo su vientre. Cuando le iba a decir algo una potente luz, la misma que había seguido, apareció en el cielo. Ambos alzaron la vista y vieron a un dragón en forma de serpiente enorme, tenía cuatro ojos, un par de pequeñas alas y trece esferas alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

"¿Azulongmon?" preguntó Ken. Este solo asintió y dirigió u mirada al hada,

"Veo que lo encontraste Miyako, o mejor dicho él te encontró a ti" dijo dirigiéndole al hada una ¿sonrisa?, quien sabe pero Ken aún tenía dudas en su cabeza, ya que sí Azulongmon se había presentado delante de él quiere decir que su hermano…

"Me alegra verte de nuevo Ken, aunque me gustaría que fuera en otras circunstancias. Y Si me apena decir que tu hermano ya no esta con nosotros" hizo una pausa esperando a que Ken dijera algo, como no lo hizo continuó "Te he buscado porque tu hermano me pidió que si algo le pasaba a él te lo dijera y porque quiero que continues con su misión de defender a este mundo"

Después de unos momentos, luego de que Ken encontrara su voz, habló "Muy bien, con gustó terminaré el trabajo que mi hermano empezó" el dragón asintió.

"También hay otra cosa, debes llevar a Miyako," dijo mirando al hada "a Freid donde debe llevar un mensaje" Ken asintió "creo que esto te servirá" dijo y luego de la nada su espada se convirtió en la Dramon Breaker "Es hora de irme, pero cuando quieras hablar conmigo, búscame dentro de ti" y con eso se fue.

Ken miro la enorme espada que tenía en su mano y con un movimiento, la onvirtió a una espada común y corriente. "Bueno Miyako, si vamos a ir a Freid será mejor que nos vayamos preparando" el hada sonrió y asintió, con un movimiento de sus alas estas desaparecieron "así esta mejor, ahora con respecto a tu ropa" Ken se quito la capa que tenía y se la puso a ella "Descansaremos en la villa hoy, y mañana a primera hora no iremos ¿qué dices?"

"por mí esta bien" contestó el hada, y sin más se fueron rumbo a la villa esperando el día de mañana donde empezarían su viaje.

* * *

**y bien que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado.**

**DarkLightSeraphimon**


	3. prologo 3

**Hey, aqui otro capitulo, o prologo, de mi fic. ojala que les haya gustados los dos anteriores. De todas formas gracias Kyoko Forever, por haberme dejado, un Review (quiero pensar que todavìa nadie màs lo ha leido)**

**bueno que lo disfruten.**

* * *

_**MetalSeadramon, Megidramon y AncientGreymon**_

_MetalSeadramon, Megidramon y AncientGreymon, tres de los hijos del Dios Dragón Huanglongmon, se establecieron en diferentes puntos de Gaia._

_MetalSeadramon, uno de los hijos de Huanglongmon, se estableció en la reino submarino de Atlanta, donde se convirtió en su guardián, la cual se lleno de gran fama, por sus famosos cristales._

_Cuando sucedió el ataque a Icarus, MetalSeadramon estaba listo para pelear, pero estaba consciente que no podía hacerlo. Después de que Goddramon dio su idea, MetalSeaDramon buscó por toda Atlanta, y encontró a su protegido en Michael Barret._

_Michael, príncipe del Atlanta, de catorce años, estaba a cargo del reino mientras su padre se encontraba en la Primera Gran Guerra. En ese tiempo los animales acuaticos empezaron a comportarse extrañamente, algunos empezaron a cambiar de forma. Así fue que WaruSeadramon apareció, no se parecía en nada a lo que era antes, ya que si bien la familia de los Seadramon era feroces, solo era cuando sentía peligro. En cambio WaruSeadramon atacaba solo por placer, Michael mando muchos guerreros para detenerlo, pero todos fallaron._

_Hasta que el mismo Michael se enfrentó al maligno dragón de agua. La pelea, en la cual WaruSeadramon estaba ganando, se volvía cada vez más y más peligrosa. Pero en medio de la batalla, en la mano de Michael apareció _Aussterben_, un arma legendaria, y con ella logró derrotar a WaruSeadramon. MetalSeadramon apareció después de que el maligno dragón de mar fuera derrotado, y le dio todo su poder al príncipe Michael._

_Poco después, Michael escucho que en Loran estaban reuniendo personas que tenían Dragones como guardianes, con esto en mente dejo a cargo a uno de sus primos y se fue a Loran, donde fue enrolado como Caballero Dragón, como uno de los príncipes que ayudaron al príncipe Yagami._

_----_

_Megidramon, uno de los cuatro hijos mayores de Huanglongmon, se estableció en lo que sería actualmente Dungeon, y se quedó como guardián a la gente que vivía ahí, pero la ciudad se convirtió en un verdadero caos: cometían delitos, se mataban entre sí, atacaban a otros pueblos, y hasta abrieron una entrada al infierno. Megidramon al ver todo eso sello con todo su poder la entrada al infierno y se fue de la ciudad, dejándola sin un dragón guardián._

_Cuando sucedió el ataque a Icarus por su antiguo pueblo guardián, Megidramon se avergonzó de haber sido el que les dio en alguna ocasión su poder. Cuando los dragones decidieron seguir el plan de Goddramon, Megidramon se dio cuenta que solo aquellos que tengan un corazón puro podrían controlar su poder._

_Mientras buscaba por la zona árida de Tarkan, Megidramon encontró a un joven que cumplía con lo que el buscaba, un corazón limpio. Kay Matsuki, un aspirante a caballero de Loran estaba en una misión con sus superiores. Mientras que estaban en la busca de Yagataramon, un ave legendaria de gran poder, Kai encontró a Yagataramon quien había acabado de pelear y estaba exhausto y herido, el chico al notar esto no le aviso a sus superiores, y durante cuatro días el chico les daba pistas falsas a los demás caballeros para que no lo encontraran y lo cuido hasta que se recupero. Cuando Yagataramon, se curo completamente y se preparaba a irse le dijo a Kai que nunca olvidaría el favor que le hizo._

_Poco después, cuando los demás caballeros descubrieron el engaño de Kai, decidieron castigarlo. Justo cuando lo iban a tocar, un potente rayo de luz roja apareció entre Kai y los demás, cuando la luz desapareció al lado de Kai se encontraba Megidramon, quien le dio la armadura llamada Gallantmon y la espada Blutgang. Kai se convirtió en uno de los Caballeros Dragón y el único ser en el mundo que podía controlar el poder destructivo de Megidramon._

_----_

_AncientGreymon, uno de los hijos de Hunaglongmon, se estableció en lo que hoy es el ducado de Forean, un pueblo que tiene el poder de controlar el fuego, muy cerca del Imperio de Dungeon._

_Cuando escucho que Icarus estaba siendo atacado, AncientGreymon fue a la ciudad de los ángeles, para ayudar a sus hermanos, Goddramon y OuRyuumon quienes vivían ahí. Para cuando llego ya era tarde, la ciudad había sido destruida y OuRyuumon había muerto en ese mismo momento trato de tomar venganza destruyendo a los seres que seguían en la ciudad saqueándola, pero fue detenido por Goddramon quien le dijo que fuera a ayudar a los demás dragones para que las criaturas del bosque vayan a un lugar a salvo. Cuando regresó a la ciudad, los seres de ya se habían ido, pero los reconoció como seres que habitaban Dungeon, buscó a Goddramon y lo vio junto con su otro hermano mayor Aero V-dramon echando hechizos y encantamientos alrededor de la ciudad para que nadie más entre y selló la entrada. Al lado de su Goddramon vio a su hermano caído en su forma humana, junto a su cuerpo se encontraban dos pequeños y un humano adulto. Reconoció a los niños como el príncipe de los ángeles y al hijo de su hermano, el adulto era un maestro guerrero que había ayudado a OuRyuumon y a Goddramon peleando en varias ocasiones. Fue AncientGreymon quien avisó a los demás Dragones, de lo ocurrido a Icarus._

_A pesar de que quería pelear el mismo, AncientGreymon sabía que Azulongmon estaba en lo correcto, así que cuando Goddramon dio su idea inmediatamente fue a buscar a su protegido. Y lo encontró en el sobrino del Duque de Forean._

_Kenshin Karambana, un joven de trece años, que controlaba muy bien su poder de manejo de fuego, había sido enviado a detener a Indaramon, un demonio en forma de Caballo, quien estaba desolando las fronteras de Forean. Kenshin, siendo muy hábil con la espada, fue a batallar contra Indaramon, en medio de la batalla cuando Indaramon estaba apunto de matar al chico, la Soul Dragon, una espada que tenía en ella sellado parte de las almas de los nueve dragones hijos de Hunaglongmon, apareció en el suelo y con ella Kenshin logró matar a Indaramon._

_AncinetGreymon apareció y le dio a Kaiser Greymon y todo su poder. Después de eso Kenshin se unió al los Caballeros Dragones, siendo el último de ellos en enlistarse._

* * *

En un lugar lleno de árboles y flores, un joven de veinticuatro años estaba en un acantilado mirando el mar, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones y botas del mismo color, tenía una espada en la cintura. El viento soplaba fuerte en dirección hacía el oeste, El joven dirigió su vista hacía donde iba el viento y frunció su ceño.

"Extraño, el viento esta actuando de una manera muy rara últimamente" dijo. de repente del mar debajo del acantilado una figura enorme apareció, tenía la forma de una serpiente gigante, su cuerpo estaba protegido por un metal excesivamente duro y aunque su expresión hubiera asustado a cualquiera, el joven no se inmuto ante su presencia.

"Michael" dijo el ser.

"MetalSeadramon¿qué noticias tienes?" preguntó el joven, Michael Barret, un de los Caballeros Dragones sobrevivientes.

"Mis hermanos han empezado a reunir a nuevos protegidos" dijo mietas se elevaba en el aire "Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa"

"Dungeon, esta apunto de iniciar otro golpe" dijo, luego dio suspiro _como quisiera poder ayudar a los nuevos elegidos pero…_ estaba ese pero aunque a Michael no le importara morir, no podía pelear, esa era la peor cicatriz que le había dejado la Segunda Gran Guerra, el ver a sus amigos morir y cuando empezará otra batalla, él no podría pelear. La vida si que era injusta a veces.

"Michael…" empezó MetalSeadramon, pero fue interrumpido por Michael.

"Lo sé, yo también quiero pelear, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos" MetalSeadramon lo miró con tristeza, sabia muy bien lo que significaba esta nueva lucha para Michael. El joven dio un su piro y dirigió su mirada a la colina que estaba detrás de ellos "esperemos que Koushiro, encuentre la cura pronto. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora, por favor mantenme informado"

MetalSeadramon no respondió, solo asintió, y luego se volvió a sumergir en las aguas del mar. _Takeru, Ryo, Wallace¿estarán bien?_ Pensó antes de dirigirse a la colina.

----

**Desierto de Tarkan**

En el desierto, una figura se veía cabalgando, a simple vista parecía un sujeto normale, pero no lo era. Takato Matsuki, el cabalgante de veintitrés se encontraba en profunda meditación, miró abajo y vio a su acompañante, Juri Katou, acurrucada en sus pecho durmiendo. Le había hecho una promesa al padre de Juri, quien se había ido a pelear en la Segunda Gran Guerra, hace ya cinco años de que siempre la cuidaría y protegería, de hecho siempre lo había hecho, desde aquel entonces siempre habían estado juntos.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, aún tenía en su mente la fresca memoria de hace un día.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Takato y Juri se encontraban en un pueblo, desde que se fue el padre de la chica, siempre se la pasaban de un lado para el otro por toda la zona de Tarkan._

_Pero ni bien entraron a este pueblo había sido rodeados por diez hombres, no es que le importara que estuvieran rodeado por varios hombres, después de todo Takato era un buen espadachín, el mismo padre de Juri lo había entrenado. Pero el ser acorralado por esos 'hombres', que a simple vista se veían que estaban muertos, lo ponían muy nervioso. No tuvo que esperar mucho a que lo atacaran, colocó a Juri en lugar seguro y empezó la pelea. Al principio parecía que Takato estaba ganando pues había terminado con seis hombres ya, pero después de unos pocos minutos aquellos hombres que él había matado se volvieron a levantar. Esto dejo a Takato perturbado y los ataque de los hombres no muertos se hicieron fuertes._

_Cuando Takato fue lanzado por los aires y escucho el grito de Juri, su mente se congelo, no quería que la lastimaran, no iba a permitirlo. Se levanto de golpe, y de repente en su mano ya no estaba su espada si no otra, que era totalmente plateada, y la empuñadura parecía que tuviera alas. No le importó eso y se lanzó al ataque cuando azotó su espada contra sus oponentes un rayo de luz blanca salió d la espada y aniquiló a todos esos 'hombres'. Fue donde estaba Juri y se cercioró de que estuviera bien, cuando se levantaron un rayo rojo del suelo apareció, ambos quedaron inmóviles unos segundo, cuando la luz desapareció ahí se encontraba un ser de cuerpo rojo y blanco, un par de alas que parecían de murciélago de color rojo, su cara parecía de una ser furioso, pero sus ojos no estaban tranquilos, tenía un par de brazos que eran evidentemente fuertes, y en ves de piernas tenía una cola que terminaba en punta. De pronto el ser comenzó a hablar._

"_Soy, Megidramon, El dragón protector de tu primo Kai" dijo el ser "lamentablemente, tu primo ya no esta en este mundo. Y he venido a pedirte que tomes su lugar"_

_Takato no sabía que decir, había sabido que su primo fue un Caballero Dragón, pero ¿él podría hacerlo? El dragón parecía saber lo que pensaba pues habló de nuevo "No te preocupes, todo lo que necesitas es tener un corazón puro, y yo mi amigo puedo vi eso cuando tratabas de salvar a aquella chica"_

_Takato miró a Juri, quien le sonrió, luego miró a Megidramon "De acuerdo, pero solo si ella viene conmigo"dijo, Megidramon asintió, luego brilló y desapareció, pero Takato y Juri pudieron escuchar sus palabras._

"_Tu corazón es tan bueno, puro y justo como el de tu primo. Te aseguro que lo harás bien" escucharon "diríjanse a Freid y pregunten por Wallace, y no dejen que nadie vea su espada" luego la voz despareció._

_/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/_

Takato y Juri, decidieron ir Freid atravesando el desierto, y que era más rápido para llegar, por suerte el padre de Juri, Leo Katou, les había enseñado un atajo para cruzar el desierto más rápido. Así siguieron su camino hasta llegar a Freid.

----

**Forean**

En el Ducado de Forean, el sucesor del trono, Takuya Karambana, y su guardaespaldas, Jumpei o J. P. como le llama Takuya, estaban escapando de Forean, habían sido atacado por unos mounstros de Dungeon y el líder de la guardia, los mando a escapar, y sin poder discutir ellos salieron con otros guardias más, pero en el camino aquellos mounstros los habían estado casando.

Estaban llegando a un prado, cuando de la nada un ser hecho de metal, con cadenas alrededor de su pecho, con fuego azul alrededor de su cuerpo apareció.

"SkullMeramon" dijo J. P., mientras sacaba su espada. Takuya saco colocó en el suelo la caja que tenía en la espalda, la abrió y ahí dentro se encontraba una espada enorme. Según lo que Takuya sabía esa espada era la Soul Dragon que usaba su primo, y que cuando terminó la Segunda Gran Guerra apareció de repente en el castillo de Freid.

Mientras J. P. batallaba con el ser de metal, aunque no con muchos resultados, Takuya intentaba empuñar la espada. Después de su primo nadie más había podido usar esa espada. Pero por más que intentaba no podía sacarla, al ver como J. P. caer al suelo, Takuya deseo tanto usar la espada que esta se alzó con gran fuerza de de su hoja salió un rayo de luz blanca que arremetió contra SkullMeramon y lo destruyó.

"Eso fue interesante" dijo J. P. Takuya asintió mientras ayudaba a su guardia. No podía evitar sentir orgullo de que haya podido empuñar la espada, pero la alegría le duro poco ya con un grito de J. P. dio vuelta y vio a muchos más SkullMeramon y varios seres mitad hombre mitad cuervo, que llevaban unas espada doradas, "Karatenmon" escucho decir a J. P.

Los seres se acercaban cada más y más. Y al hacerlo los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que eran demasiados y aunque tengan aquella espada no podrían ganar. Entoncers de la espada una luz muy grande apareció, y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban volando encima de un gran dragón.

"Soy AncientGreymon" dijo el dragón al ver sus caras de desconcierto "y estoy aquí para protegerte"

"¿Protegerme?" preguntó Takuya.

"Así es, tú pudiste usar la Soul Dragon," dijo " eso quiere decir que ahora, eres el elegido para terminar la tarea de Kenshin Karambana, un Caballero Dragón"

"Kenshin" susurro Takuya "¿A dónde vamos?

"Mis poderes no están completos, así que no podré llevarlos muy lejos," dijo AncientGreymon "pero los alejaré lo suficiente del peligro"

Después de unas horas volando AncientGreymon empezó a descender "estamos en las fronteras de Loran" dijo el dragón mientras que ellos bajaban del dragón en la orilla de un lago "desde aquí tendrán que llegar a Freid y buscar a Wallace" el dragón empezó a brillar "se me acaba el tiempo, no dejes que nadie vea tu espada" con eso desapareció. Takuya y J. P. decidieron empezar su camino a Freid al día siguiente. Así que fueron a la ciudad más cercana para tener un lugar para dormir.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, estaban siendo observados desde bajo el agua, después de los dos se fueran, MetalSeadramon apareció y se fue en dirección al este para avisarle a su protegido lo que escucho.

* * *

**Bien ahí lo tienen. he decir que el proximo capitulo, seá un poco más corto que los demás. basicamente se trata de lo que les paso a tres de los caballeros que sobrevivieron.**

**hasta la proxima.**

**DarkLightSeraphimon**


	4. prologo 4

**Hey, aquì una vez màs. gracias a Estefi, angelss y Kyoko-4ever por mandar Reviews. he aqui otro prologo de mi fic (el cual es el ùltimo por cierto) aunque este es un poco corto en comparaciòn a los otros (excepto el primero), y es porque lo que les pasa a los antiguos caballeros vas a ser aclarado conforme avancen los capitulos. o sea si quieren saber, caballero no màs a leer.**

**Una cos màs, siempre se me olvida, Digimon no me pertenece (;;)**

_**

* * *

**__**Aero V-dramon, Goddramon y OuRyuumon**_

_Aero V-dramon, Goddramon y OuRyuumon, tres de los hijo mayores del dios Dragón Huanglongmon, se establecieron en las zonas norte y oeste de Gaia._

_Aero V-dramon, el tercer hijo de Huanglongmon, se estableció en la zona norte de Gaia, en la región de las nieves, lugar donde habitaban personas que podían soportar condiciones de frío extremo. Ahí se estableció el reino de Davias, donde las personas podían correr grandes distancias a grandes velocidades. Aeros V-dramon se volvió el guardián de Davias, y era el más veloz de los hermanos._

_Cuando sucedió el incidente de Icarus, Aero V-dramon estaba ayudando a Goddramon llevando a las criaturas de los bosques de Icarus hacía Noria. Para cuando regresó, después de haber ido y venido más de veinte veces, OuRyuumon ya había muerto y los atacantes ya se habían ido y Goddramon estaba empezando a echar hechizos a la ciudad, Así que Aero V-dramon empezó a ayudarlo, al poco tiempo vio llegar a AncientGreymon, quien también había estado ayudando. Cuando terminaron y AncientGreymon fue a avisar a los demás hermanos. Goddramon y él decidierón que era más seguro para los pequeños sobrevivientes que se quedaran con Gennai, el maestro guerrero que los había ayudado a pelear en ese momento, como en otras ocasiones._

_Para cuando Goddramon dio la idea, el ya tenía en mente al príncipe de Davias, Willis Wallace, quien a pesar de ser tan pequeño ya mostraba unos poderes asombrosos. Willis, a la edad de diez años, ya había usado la Alforce Saber, para salvar sus vida de un demonio de hielo llamado Hyougamon. Lo estuvo observando un buen tiempo y para cuando cumplió los doce años y la mayoría de protegidos ya habían sido elegidos, se presentó frente a él y le dijo que ahora él era su protegido y tenía la misión de proteger Gaia. Willis dejo a cargo del reino a su tío y se fue en dirección a Loran._

_----_

_Goddramon y OuRyuumon, los hijos mellizos de Huanglongmon, que a diferencia de su padre y hermanos, se quedaron en la zona oeste de Gaia, en el reino el Icarus, el reino de los ángeles y donde los dragones y muchas criaturas nacieron. OuRyuumon se volvió rey de los dragones y Goddramon se volvió guardián de los ángeles._

_Por mucho tiempo Icarus, uno de los reinos más antiguos de Gaia, vivió una época de paz y armonía. OuRyuumon, encarnó en humano y se casó con una mujer guerrera que conoció en unos de los viajes que tenía con su hermano y Gennai, el más confiable guerrero que había conocido. Poco después OuRyuumon y el rey de los ángeles, tuvieron cada uno sus hijos, los cuales nacieron el mismo día._

_Ryo, hijo de OuRyuumon, fue bendecido por su padre con el poder de domar a los dragones, pero que necesitaría de mucha practica. Por otro lado Takeru, hijo de Seraph rey de los ángeles, fue bendecido por Goddramon, quien le dio habilidades que solo podían ser usados por dragones._

_Cuando la ciudad fue atacada, OuRyuumon, los dragones, Seraph, los ángeles y Gennai, fueron a defender la ciudad. Cuando estaban notablemente perdiendo, Seraph y OuRyuumon, mandaron a los ángeles y a los dragones a sacar a todos las criaturas de los bosques del reino. En medio de la batalla, Aero V-dramon y AncientGreymon aparecieron y Goddramon los mando a defender a las criaturas. Cuando la batalla por fin terminó la batalla, OuRyuumon y su esposa habían muerto, y los ángeles se habían casi extinto. De los pobladores de la ciudad solo quedaron los príncipes._

_Después de que Goddramon y Aero V-dramon protegieran la cudad con poderosos hechizo y encantamientos, ellos decidieron que era más seguro dejar a los niños con Gennai, quien los cuidaría y entrenaría muy bien. Los siguientes años Gennai lo cuido y entreno junto con otros niños con grandes poderes. A la edad de diez años Ryo, quien ya había dominado su poder de domar dragones, fue herido gravemente por un arma que mataba dragones, siendo salvado por Takeru, quien tuvo que darle parte de su sangre, ya que la sangre de los ángeles tenían poderes curativos._

_Cuando los niños cumplieron once años, ya eran miembros de las siete __**Espadas de Gaia**__, un grupo que fue entrando por Gennai, los cuales tenían grandes cualidades para el uso de las espadas. Un año después Goddramon se apareció a los dos y le habló sobre los protegidos diciéndoles que como ellos habían sido bendecidos cuando nacieron, eran los únicos que podían ser elegidos para tener a goddramon y a OuRyuumon, quien había vuelto a la vida en su forma de dragón gracias a Goddramon. Ellos aceptaron y se embarcaron rumbo a Loran, donde fueron embestidos como Caballeros Dragones, siendo Ryo el líder de estos._

**

* * *

****Monte Kamil, Freid**

En las afueras de Freid, un joven de veintitrés años y cabellos rubios y ojos azules, que llevaba un manto de color marrón, se encontraba en la torre de un monasterio, en su dedo anular estaba un anillo que llevaba el símbolo de la familia Real de Davias. Willis Wallace, una vez Caballero Dragón, estaba mirando hacia el oeste, desde hace ya algún tiempo el viento había cambiado estrepitosamente su dirección. Para cualquier persona esto hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero para Willis, quien sabía por experiencia que debía tomar atención a todas las cosas del mundo.

"Algo grande va a pasar, estoy seguro" miro al cielo y las nubes, mientras estas se reunian y de improviso empezó a llover, una lluvia suave y refrescante. "Tal vez ya va a llegar el tiempo en que nos reunamos de nuevo" _solo espero que los nuevos caballeros esten preparados para lo que se viene… porque no quisiera repetir lo mismo de hace tres años._

"Señor, la princesa lo busca" una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volteo y vio a un joven de su misma edad, con cabello y ojos azules.

"Muy bien, en unos momentos voy, Gades" dijo. Gades era un guardia del Castillo de Freid, el castillo tenía una conexión secreta con el monasterio donde él se encontraba. ¿Por qué eligió ese sitio? pues porque le había prometido a Yamato, el príncipe de Freid, que cuidaría a su hermana. Y si algo hacían bien los Caballeros Dragones, era cumplir una promesa, "¿qué querrá ahora Catherine?" y con eso se dirigió al túnel que conectaba el castillo y el monasterio.

----

**Limite de Loran**

Un joven de de veintitrés años estaba en el río Rin, una de las fronteras de Loran, pescando o al menos intentándolo, ese día no parecía que hubiera algún pez.

Ryo Akiyama, o al menos ese apellido le puso su maestro, la verdad no se acordaba de cual era su apellido, aunque a él no le importaba, mucha gente ni lo conocía por su nombre, sino por lo que era, el líder de los Caballeros Dragones, el Domador de Dragones, el Rey de los Dragones, pero eso tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era salvar Gaia y a sus amigos y compañeros, aunque sabía que había fallado: Dungeon sigue haciendo de las suyas y cinco de sus hermanos caballeros están muertos. Una gran masa de viento lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"El viento ha cambiado, algo va a ocurrir" dijo mientras que miraba al viento dirigirse al oeste, donde una vez estuvo su casa. Un ruido detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando volteó vio a un ser que a cualquiera lo hubiera asustado: de piel gris, un casco de color marrón, grandes garras de color plateado y dos pares de alas de murciélago rojas. "eres tú Cyberdramon¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó Ryo.

"Hubo un atentado a la vida de la princesa Yagami" dijo el dragón. Esto hizo que Ryo dejará de prestar atención a lo que hacía para ponerle atención al dragón. "por suerte ella escapo con dos de sus guardias y su dama de compañía, al parecer el señor Yamaki fue avisado en la tarde por un hada"

"Ya veo, sabes por dónde están ahora" preguntó.

"En estos momentos, se encuentran pasando el bosque, dentro de un par de días deben estar pasando por aquí" dijo monótonamente, pero Ryo lo conocía demasiado y sabía que había algo más.

"Y ¿qué más?" preguntó.

"La princesa es la nueva protegida de Holydramon" dijo, pero a Ryo se le fueron los colores. Después de unos minutos, encontró su voz.

"Si eso es cierto, entonces debo suponer que también habrá otros elegidos" dijo dando un suspiro "este es el preludio para otro enfrentamiento entonces" se quedo en silencio por unos minutos pensando y luego dijo "¿sabes quienes son los otros?"

"Solo sé del hijo del Duque de Forean y de un joven de Tarkan" dijo.

"¿En donde están ahora?"

"El hijo del Duque y su guardaespaldas fueron traídos desde Forean por AncientGreymon hasta la ciudad de Min, se dirigirán"

"¿Min? Eso esta muy cerca" dijo "¿y el otro?"

"El joven de Tarkan, pasará por aquí dentro de tres días" dijo Cyberdramon "tengo entendido que viene acompañado de un hada"

"Tienes alguna idea de hacia donde van" preguntó Ryo.

"Van hacía Freid, al parecer los dragones quieren reunir a todos los caballeros, pero como nadie sabe donde estas tú o Takeru, los mandan hacía donde esta Willis"

"Entiendo, supongo que no sabes de los demás" dijo pensativo, luego lo miro directo a su cara "pero siento que todavía no me has dicho todo" Cyberdramon asintió "muy bien continúa"

"Dos de los tres nuevos protegidos aún no saben usar el poder de sus dragones" dijo, luego hizo una pausa "Y al parecer aún los siguen"

"Bien, creo les tendremos que darles una mano ¿verdad?" dijo mientras volvía su mirada a su caña de pescar y vio que se movió "Mira ya pico, que te parece pescado asado para cenar"

----

_/FLASHBACK/_

_En un lugar desértico, se veían varias personas corriendo, mientras otras estaban luchando. Pronto las personas que estaban corriendo llegaron a un monte, cuando voltearon vieron a las personas peleando que se acercaban a ellos sin dejar de pelear. Un hombre estaba luchando con otros ocho en una gran armadura, protegiendo a los reyes que se detuvieron de correr al llegar a las faldas de un monte._

_A su lado izquierdo podía ver a un hombre con una armadura de color negra y una capa blanca, Ryo, y a su derecha veía a alguien en una armadura de color azul y plateada, Willis. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a una mujer con un traje que se asemejaba a una serpiente y una gran espada, Kyoko, peleando con varios hombres y seres, a su lado había en hombre que llevaba una armadura que se asemejaba mucho a un dragón y una gran espada, Osam. Un hombre en una armadura totalmente roja con una espada blanca, Kai, estaba peleando espalda con espalda con otro quien llevaba una armadura blanca, Rai. Y por último, más delante de ellos se encontraban dos hombres, uno con una armadura de color del fuego con varias cabezas de dragones por toda su armadura, Kenshin, y otro el cual tenía una armadura de color marrón y blanca y su casco tenía forma de la cabeza de un leopardo, Michael. Otros hombres sin armaduras se encontraban peleando junto a ellos, aunque en sus caras se veía desesperanza y tristeza, y él sabía porque, la mayoría de personas con quienes peleaban habían sido compañeros durante la guerra , y no solo eso sino que los superaban estrepitosamente en número._

"_¡Kyoko¡cuidado!" oyó gritar al caballero de forma de Dragón, giró a ver en el preciso momento en que una flecha atravesaba la espada y la destruía siguiendo su curso a hacía su pecho impactando y mandándola al suelo. Osamu se quitó el casco y fue a llevarla junto al rey._

_Kenshin cayó al salvar a Willis de una flecha, Kai murió peleando con un demonió a quien reconoció como DexDorugremon, y Rai murió protegiendo al rey. Cuando estaban apunto de perder, una luz fuerte mando a varios a volar, Michael había usado uno de sus poderes secretos, y luego se acercó a los cuerpos de sus compañeros Caballeros y los llevó donde el rey Yagami y el rey Ishida se encontraban._

"_**Animus Draco Occisor**__" gritó uno de los demonios lideres y una luz roja salió de sus manos y cayó directo al pecho de Michael dejándolo inconsciente en el acto._

_Más y más demonios y personas venían, en medio de la batalla vio como Osamu dejó de luchar y clavo su espada al suelo. Empezó a repetir una y otra vez las palabras "__**Draco patronus, Azulongmon, adiuvo ineo Noria terra. Common**__" de repente una luz blanca rodeo todo su cuerpo y se hizo tan brillante que cegó a todos por unos momentos, cuando la luz desapareció un enorme portal había aparecido al pie de la montaña, escucho susurrar a su amigo "Ken, Kyoko lo siento" después de desplomarse. Con aquel portal abierto, Ryo no dudo en meter con toda sus fuerzas a los reyes, mientras que él y Wallace ingresaban con los cuerpos de sus seis amigos caídos._

"Maestro"

_/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/_

"Maestro¿se encuentra bien?" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Estoy bien Kouji, no hay de que preocuparse" dijo. Kouji era uno de sus tres aprendices, aunque los tres solo eran dos años menores que él, a quienes les enseñaba la forma de ayudar a los demás por medio de la espada.

Kouji, su hermano gemelo Kouichi y Iori, había estado con él desde un año antes de que empiece la Segunda Gran Guerra, cuando esta estalló, ellos se mantuvieron escondidos practicando lo que les había estado enseñando. Cuando termino aquella pesadilla de Guerra, él volvió a donde los había dejado, en las Montañas Icerinas: un conjunto de montañas donde los cuales puedes ver el mar que esta al oeste y los pueblos que están al este.

"¿Dónde se encuentran Kouichi y Iori?" preguntó.

"Salieron a buscar leña y agua señor" contestó el aprendiz.

"Ya veo. Cuando regresen y terminen de desayunar, tráelos conmigo. Hoy les enseñaré una nueva técnica" Kouji solo asintió, con eso Takeru salió de la cabaña. _Se acerca el tiempo._


	5. Capitulo 1

**Que tal, por fìn el primer capitulo (oficial) de mi fic, ante todos gracias a los que enviaron Reviews, sobre todo a Kyoko y Estefi, no me habìa dado cuenta de que me equivocaba, tendre que leerlo dos veces antes de publicar, se los agradesco.**

**y ademàs por fin he subido otro capitulo de RAGNAROK, ;-; ya era hora.**

**una cosa màs : Digimon, no me pertenece, por màs que yo quiera.**

* * *

**El Ermitaño**

**Bosques de Loran**

Hikari, Rika, Alice y Zoe habían llegado a los límites del reino, solo unos pocos metros más y llegarían a las montañas que dan el paso a la zona Este de Gaia. Se sentían cansadas, desde que salieron del castillo, no hace mas de tres días, habían estado cabalgando todo el día y durmiendo en el suelo, y era esto último lo que las molestaba, especialmente a Hikari y Zoe ya que siempre habían dormido en cómodas camas. Poco después del medio día pararon para comer su almuerzo, luego tendían que dirigirse a las montañas y desde ahí rodear todo Loran pare llegar a Freid.

Nadie decía nada, y es que después de enfrentarse a ese mounstro en los bosque del palacio todas se habían dado cuenta del peligro en el que estaban y esa era la razón porque no se quedaban en ningún pueblo o villa. Tal como les había dicho Holydramon, la **Shining Javeline**, se encontraba completamente oculta, envuelta en lo que a simple vista parecería un gran saco de ropa.

Aún así ellas no estaban renegando de su suerte, podía ser peor, al menos aún estaban vivas. Después de terminar su almuerzo, las chicas montaron sus caballos y se propusieron a seguir su camino hacía Freid, después de diez minutos de haber empezado a cabalgar un ruido las alertó seguido de un grito, sin dudarlo más las cuatro fueron hacía donde creían se encontraba el origen del ruido.

----

Takuya y J. P. estaban en el bosque, y estaban… perdidos. Hacía ya dos días de que habían salido de la pequeña ciudad Min, donde les habían hablado de un ermitaño que sabía todo sobre los caballeros dragones y la forma de llegar de un lugar a otro en tan solo unos minutos. Con eso en mente ellos fueron en busca del ermitaño, lo que les habían dicho la gente de la ciudad es que el vivía en un monte, al lado de un cascada en medio del bosque. Pues bien su búsqueda se convirtió en una encomienda fallida, y ahora estaban perdidos y hambrientos.

"J. P. te dije que no era buena idea ir por este lado" susurró Takuya

"Disculpe señor, pero no es mi culpa que esas cosas no hayan estado siguiendo", _claro por supuesto _pensó Takuya _esas cosas_, esa era la razón por la que se habían perdido, sin contar el hecho de que no conocían el lugar, habían sido atacado por tres DarkTyranomon y un Deltamon y en la huída se perdieron.

"Señor es mejor salir de aquí" habló en voz baja J. P. que casi no lo escuchó.

"¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?" J. P. apuntó hacía delante y vio a lo seres que los habían estado persiguiendo. A pesar de tener la legendaria **Dragon Soul** la habían usado porque Takuya no sabía bien como usarla. Claro, el había usado espadas con anterioridad, y creía ser muy bueno, pero todas eran espadas normales no tan enormes que esa, y no se iba a rriesgar probando si podía usarla bien en ese momento. Además contando el hecho de que AncientGreymon le había hablado en su cabeza diciendo que era mejor huir, aunque eso no le gustaba para nada pero que más podía hacer.

Poco a poco retrocedían, tratando de no hacer ruido, lastimosamente no lo lograron. J. P. piso una rama que hizo suficiente ruido para que los cuatro seres inmensos de adelante lo escucharan. Un rugido enorme de Deltamon seguido del grito de J. P. fue su pista para empezar la huída.

----

Ken y Miyako estaban cabalgando por los bosques de los límites de Loran, habían salido de Tarkan con dirección a Freid, y se habían desviado hacía donde se encontraban ahora. Ken sabía por rumores que en los bosques de Loran existía en espadachín retirado que sabía muchas técnicas de batalla.

"Espera" dijo Miyako.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ken, mientras detenía el caballo.

"Va a empezar una batalla"

"¿Dónde?" preguntó. Miyako apuntó a su derecha, Ken asintió y empezó a cabalgar en aquella dirección.

----

"¡Rayos!" dijo Rika. Habían llegado tratando de salvar a alguien cuando escucharon los gritos, y lo que encontraron fueron dos jóvenes peleando contra cuatro seres de Dungeon. Se metieron en la lucha a petición de la princesa y ahora los estaban haciendo añicos, los DarkTyranomon eran muy rápidos a pesar de su tamaño y sencillamente Deltamon era una preocupación enorme. Aunque dos DarkTyranomon estaban fuera de combate los dos que sobraban se pusieron mucho más feroces, y por ende peligrosos.

"¡Rika¡detrás de ti!" escuchó gritar a Alice. Se movió justo a tiempo antes de que una de las garras del DarkTyranomon le destrozara el cuerpo. Corrió y se puso espalda-espalda con Alice. "Necesitamos ayuda" dijo Alice.

"Lo sé, pero ahora no tenemos a quien perdérsela" contestó Rika mientras miraba a los demás, Los dos hombres estaban peleando con Deltamon y la princesa y Zoe estaban más alejados de ellas.

De repente un movimiento brusco en la tierra, causado por DarkTyranomon al clavar sus garras en el suelo las hizo perder el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. DarkTyranomon se lanzó sobre ellas, escucharon el llato de Hikari y Zoe mientras veían como el ser de negro las iba a devorar, pero entonces alguien en un caballo apareció y de un salto de este le corto la cabeza a la colosal bestia con su espada. Cuando el cuerpo inerte de Darktyranomon cayó todos los demás se acercaron hacia donde estaban Rika y Alice.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó preocupada Hikari.

"No se preo-" empezó Alice pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte rugido, cuando todos giraron sus cabezas vieron a Deltamon preparando su ataque especial. Todos se congelaron por unos segundos mientras Deltamon apuntaba sus tres cabezas hacía ellos, pero antes de que pueda usar su poder alguien se le adelantó.

"¡DARK ROAR!" se escuchó rugir, y una gran bola de energía negra apareció y desintegró a Deltamon en el instante levantando una gran pantalla de polvo. Cuando el polvo se disipó todos vieron a un dragón con una armadura azul que tenía franjas amarillas y rojas, en la cabeza llevaba cabello rojo, y dos pares de alas blancas las cuales tenían la forma de alas de ángel. Junto a este dragón se encontraba otro más pequeño, de pelaje azul, ojos amarillos, una par de alas, y un gran triángulo en rojo en la frente.

"¿Qué son esos?" preguntó el joven de cabello Castaño.

"El pequeño es un Dorugamon, pero al grande no lo conozco" contestó el hombre que se encontraba en el caballo. En ese momento el dragón grande desapareció dejando al pequeño con ellos, este solo se sentó en el suelo. "No hay que preocuparnos, los Dorugamon son dragones inofensivos mientras no se les moleste"

"Gracias por salvarlas" dijo Hikari al joven del caballo "Mi nombre es Hikari" luego señalo a las demás "y ellas son Alice, Rkia y Izumi"

El hombre bajo de su caballo y todos vieron que era un joven de su edad, llevaba el cabello oscuro y liso, y un manto que le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza "Mi nombre es Ken" dijo luego miro a los arbustos "ya puedes salir". Todos lo miraron perplejos, luego de los arbustos salió una chica de cabellos violeta, llevaba un manto como Ken "ella es Miyako"

"Bien creo que ahora nos toca" dijo el joven de cabello marrón "Mi nombre es J. P. y este es el duque de Forean, Takuya Karambana" apuntando al joven de cabello castaño, quien asintió.

Miyako los miro por unos momentos, luego se dirigió a Hikari, la vió directo a los ojos por unos segundos y luego dijo "Holydramon" se separo de ella y se acercó a Takuya hizo lo mismo dijo "AncientGreymon". Todos a excepción de Ken se quedaron sin habla por unos minutos, que fueron interrumpidos por Ken.

"Y veo" dijo mientras se colocaba la mano en la barbilla "eh¿Azulongmon?" dijo y de la nada detrás de él apareció el dragón en forma de serpiente "creo que nos encontramos con

dos de tus hermanos" el dragón los miro por un tiempo y luego brilló, rayos se extendieron y les dieron a Hikari y Takuya. De pronto la dragona rosa y el dragón de cuerpo rojo aparecieron detrás de ellos.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo¿verdad?" dijo Azulongmon.

"Mucho en verdad" dijo AncientGreymon.

"Me alegra de verlos" dijo Holydramon "Hikari estos son mis hermanos, AncientGreymon y Azulongmon, esos chicos deben ser sus elegidos ¿verdad?" preguntó a sus hermanos.

"Así es," contestó Azulongmon "él es Ken Ichijouji" dijo mirando a Ken.

"Si lo reconocí tiene los ojos de Osamu" dijo AncientGreymon "él era esplendido, hubiera sido el líder de los Caballeros Dragón si no fuera porque el elegido de OuRyuumon le ganó" dijo haciendo sonrojar a Ken "Bueno ya concen a Takuya pues su guardaespaldas ya

lo presentó"

"Ella es Hikari Yagami" dijo Holydramon haciendo que Takuya, J. P., Ken y Miyako se quedaran sin aliento por unos segundos. Haciendo reír a las cuatro jóvenes y a los dragones "Sí, ella es la princesa de Loran. Aunque por su seguridad nadie debe saber que ella lo es"

Todos se rieron, que no se dieron cuenta que Dorugamon se acercaba hasta estar en feente de los dragones. Todos los jóvenes se tensaron y J. P., Ken, Alice y Rika se pusieron en defensa. "No se preocupen déjenlo pasar" dijo Azulongmon y los cuatro obedecieron. Cuando Dorugamon estaba en frente de los tres dragones habló:

"Meu dominus opto sermo cum vestre electus" dijo.

"¿En qué idioma ha hablado?" preguntó Zoe, pero nadie respondió.

"¿Quis¿Quiane?" dijo AncientGreymon.

"Dominus Draco, Videlicet" respondió Dorugamon. Los dragones y Miyako se sorpredieron.

"Increíble" dijo Miyako y Holydramon a la vez. Los jóvenes no sabía que pasaba pero debía ser algo importante para que los dragones y Miyako, quien ellos pensaban que sabía el idioma, se sorprendieran.

"¿Qua?" preguntó Holydramon.

"Ego demostro" dijo Dorugamon. Con eso Azulongmon se dirigió a los jóvenes:

"Escúchenme, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo porque nos quita mucha energía aparecernos en este mundo, tienen que seguir a Dorugamon ¿entendido?" los jóvenes asintieron. "Muy bien, confío en ustedes" con eso los tres dragones desaparecieron.

"Dominus exspecto tu" dijo "Si tu Subsequor ego" con eso Dorugamon empezó a avanzar.

"Dice que los sigamos, que su amo nos espera" dijo Miyako y tomo la mano y Ken y empezó a seguirlo. Los demás se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de los hombros, después los siguieron.

----

**Limites de la zona de Tarkan**

Takato y Juri estaban saliendo de la zona árida de Tarkan, Después de tres días de viaje, por fin salían de la zona de desiertos y llegaban a una tierra libre a unos pocos kilómetros de Freid. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, medio día ya, un poco más e iban a para probar algo de alimento.

Dos horas más y llegaron a un campo de verde pasto y coloridas flores, "Takato¿podemos parar aquí para comer?" preguntó Juri.

"Sí, creo que es una buena idea" dijo mientras paraban "es buen lugar para descansar ¿verdad?" preguntó recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa de su acompañante. Desmontaron de su caballo y sacaron su alimento para empezar a comer. "Creo, que en un día más llegaremos a Freid"

"Eso es bueno, pronto sabremos cual es ese poder que el dragón Megidramon hablaba" dijo Juri mientras le sonreía.

"Cierto, pero no hay que preocuparnos por eso ahora. Disfrutemos comiendo" y con eso ambos empezaron a comer.

----

**Frontera de Loran con Freid**

"Muy bien, ya estamos en Freid. Y ahora ¿a dónde debemos ir?" preguntó Daisuke.

"Bueno, talvez deberías preguntarle a Imperialdramon" sugirió Henri.

"Oh si claro. ¿cómo quieres que lo haga?" preguntó Davis "¿Quieres que diga 'Imperialdramon muéstrame a donde debo ir'?" dijo alzaron sus manos al aire sarcásticamente. Repentinamente un rayo de luz apunto al oeste y una voz fuerte habló.

"Tienes que ir a donde la luz apuntó y buscar a Willis" dijo la voz de Imperialdramon.

Los dos hombres se miraron por unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros mientras empezaron a moverse "no puedo creer que eso haya funcionado" murmuró Daisuke.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacía donde el dragón les había mandado sin decir nada y sin detenerse hasta donde tenían que llegar.

----

**Bosques de Loran**

Los jóvenes estaban siguiendo a Dorugamon por el bosque, mientras avanzaban se podían dar cuenta que estaban subiendo una pendiente poco a poco. Después de unos minutos el silencio fue roto por Zoe.

"Disculpa, Miyako" dijo Zoe, La mencionada la miró "Me puedes decir ¿cómo puedes entender lo que dijeron los dragones?"

"Oh, es que el idioma que estaban usando era el **primo lingua**, por eso entendí lo que decían"

"¿Primo Lingua? No conozco ese idioma" dijo Takuya.

"El primo lingua es el idioma que solo era utilizado por cuatro razas," explicó Miyako "las cuales eran los Elfos y Hadas de Norias, los Dragones y los Ángeles de Icarus, y las Sirenas y Tritones de Atlanta. Este idioma e fue el primer en aparecer, en la actualidad solo los habitantes de Norias y los Dragones lo usan, ya que la gente de Atlanta empezó a usar el idioma de los humanos y desgraciadamente la raza de los Ángeles fue extinta completamente cuando el reino de Icarus fue destruído"

"Entonces ¿Cómo es que tú conoces el idioma?" preguntó Hikari, cosa que todos con excepción de Ken querían saber.

"Porque yo soy un Hada" contestó Miyako con una sonrisa dejando boquiabiertos por unos segundos a todos, excepto Ken quien estaba aguantándose la risa.

"Ian advenio" dijo Dorugamon mientras se detenía y se hacía a un lado para que ellos pasaran. Cuando lo hicieron, estaban en un acantilado, en frente de una cascada, en medio acantilado había una pequeña casa de madera, y al borde estaba la figura de un hombre sentado. Dorugamon avanzó hacía el hombre y le susurró algo al oído, este le dijo unas palabras y Dorugamon regresó a donde estaban los jóvenes "prodeo" les dijo señalando al hombre.

Se miraron unos momentos, luego avanzaron y cuando estaban a unos pasos del hombre, este habló con una voz de anciano "Siéntense" y de la nada ocho cojines aparecieron en el suelo. Ellos se sentaron y miraron al hombre por unos segundos, luego este volteó y les dio la cara. El ermitaño llevaba un manto que le cubría todo el cuerpo, solo dejando ver una parte de su cara, el cual eran sus grandes barbas de color gris. "entiendo que algunos de ustedes quieren preguntarme algo, así que adelante" dijo.

Takuya miró a todos unos segundos antes de hablar "Bueno yo escuche en la ciudad donde me hospede que usted conocía a los Caballero Dragones" el hombre asintió, "Bien, yo quería saber si me podría enseñar a como ser uno" le dijo.

Los demás miraron al ermitaño por unos momentos, luego él dijo "Lo siento no puedo ayudarte" luego se puso de pie y vio a la cascada "El ser un Caballero Dragón no sé aprende por medio de tras personas, sino por ti mismo. Si vas a pedir ayuda a alguien para serlo, entonces nunca serás uno en verdad, sino alguien con un sueño infantil"

(-----)

El ermitaño miró al joven que le había hecho la pregunta, luego posó su vista en la joven de cabellos violetas. Ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, como si tratará de descubrir quien se escondía bajo ese manto, a su lado estaba un joven de cabellera lisa y lo miró por unos momentos. _Tan parecido a Osamu_ pensó, negó suavemente son su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de él por un tiempo.

Miró a la chica de cabello castaña y ojos rojos. _Definitivamente la hermana de Taichi y prima de Kyoko_ se dijo así mismo, miró a las tres amigas de la princesa y al guardaespaldas del duque. "Lo siento no puedo ayudarte" dijo mientras se levantó "El ser un Caballero Dragón no sé aprende por medio de tras personas, sino por ti mismo. Si vas a pedir ayuda a alguien para serlo, entonces nunca serás uno en verdad, sino alguien con un sueño infantil"

"Hey¿sabe a quién le habla?" dijo el guardaespaldas del duque.

"Por supuesto. Al hijo del Duque de Forean" dijo, luego los miro para ver la sorpresa escrita en sus caras "Si sé quienes son todos ustedes" dijo, camino hacía ellos y se puso enfrente a la joven de cabellera lila "Miyako, un Hada del reino de Norias" se dirigió al de cabellera lisa "Ken, quien tiene la protección de Azulongmon" se dirigió hacía quien le había preguntado "J. P. guardaespaldas del próximo Duque de Forean" dirigió su mirada hacía El joven de cabellera castaña "Takuya, como ya dije hijo del antiguo Duque de Forean, y protegido de AncientGreymon" se volteó a una joven de cabellos rubios "Alice, Guardia de la princesa de Loran" miró a la de cabellos de fuego "Rika, otra guardia de la princesa" se volteó a la otra joven de cabellos rubios "Izumi, dama de compañía de la princesa" por último miro a la de cabello castaño y sonrió "Hikari, la princesa de Loran, prima y sucesora de Kyoko, protegida de Holydramon" dijo.

"¿por qué sabe quienes somos?" preguntó Izumi.

"Están en el bosque" dijo con una sonrisa "Yo sé todo lo que pasa en el bosque, y quienes están en él" dijo "por eso les envié a uno de mis amigos a ayudarles"

"¿Usted envió a esos dragones" preguntó Hikari, él asintió con una sonrisa "Muchas gracias"

"No hay de que" respondió, luego miró al cielo y frunció el ceño "ya se esta haciendo tarde¿Por qué no pasan la noche en mi casa?" les preguntó "no es mucho, pero al menos los guarecerá de la lluvia"

"¿Cuál lluv-" empezó Takuya, pero fue interrumpido cuando por un trueno y la lluvía empezó a caer "No voy a preguntar cómo lo supo" dijo, él solo se rió y les abrió la puerta de la casa de madera.

"Una cosa más" dijo "Ken ¿podrías enseñarme su espada?" Ken le entregó su espada que a simple vista parecía una espada común y corriente, "La has camuflado muy bien, debo decirte" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Camuflado?" preguntó J. P. Él ermitaño asintió y con un movimiento de la espada de Ken esta creció hasta hacerse una inmensa espada, haciendo que varios 'oh' y 'ah' se escucharan. Luego le devolvió la espada a Ken , quien la volvió una espada normal.

"Es una excelente espada la tuya, cuídala" dijo con una sonrisa " bien ahora deben descansar" y con eso todos entraron a la casa.

(-----)

Zoe, y los demás estaban en al casa del ermitaño descansando, ya eran las siete de la noche. Ella y las demás mujeres, y hadas, estaban en un cuarto mientras que los varones se encontraban en otro, separados de ellos el ermitaño estaba en un cuartos pequeño. Su cuarto, tenía cinco camas, una silla al lado de la única ventana por donde la luz de la Luna caía. Ella no podía dormir, y según le parecía, las otras tampoco. La princesa estaba mirando la luz de la Luna, Alice y Rika se encontraban hablando en sus camas, y la hada estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo.

Se levantó, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes avisar a la princesa que iría a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Cuando salió, la lluvia ya había parado, camino hacía el acantilado y se sentó al filo, miro a la Luna por unos momentos que le parecían horas. Un ruido detrás de ella la asustó, se giró y vio a la princesa.

"Princesa¿qué hace aquí?" preguntó.

"Solo vine a tomar aire, como tú" dijo "Y llámame Hikari, ahora que estamos siendo perseguidas no es buena idea que todos sepan que soy la princesa de Loran¿o sí?"

"Sí, bien, tiene razón" dijo luego miró de nuevo a la Luna.

"¿Es hermosa verdad?" preguntó Hikari, ella la miró con interrogante, "me refiero a la Luna" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si es muy hermosa" dijo, luego poso sus ojos en Hikari "¿hay algo que la molesta princesa?"

"No realmente, es solo que no sé si podré hacerlo tan bien como mi prima o mi hermano" dijo Hikari aún mirando la luna "Yo nunca fui tan valiente o fuerte como ellos" se quedo en silencio unos minutos, pensando y luego volvió a hablar "¿sabes? La noche en que mi hermano, mi prima y los demás caballeros se fueron, yo lloré. Lloré porque tenía miedo que nunca más regresaran. Cuando Holydramon me eligió como su protegida, hablé con Kyoko. Ella me dijo que había muerto, en ese momento sentí una gran tristeza en mi corazón, pero me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte para poder encontrar a mi hermano. Pero me temo que talvez no podré hacerlo"

"Eso no es cierto Hikari" dijo " has sido muy fuerte para aguantar todos estos años en el trono, mientras tu hermano estaba ausente, y los has hecho muy bien. Además, talvez tú no lo recuerdes, pero yo vi como peleaste con ese DexDorugamon aquel día que nos perseguía y fue estupendo y maravilloso como lo venciste, y nos salvaste a todas"

"Gracias. Muchas gracias" Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa "Bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos adentro a descansar"

Ella asintió y las dos se pararon y se dirigieron a la casa del ermitaño.

(-----)

En el cuarto que compartían los chicos, Ken estaba en la ventana pensando, aún no podía hacerse la idea de que su hermano había muerto, pero a la vez sabía que era así. Decidió salir un poco para aclarar sus pensamientos, Takuya y J. P. ya estaban dormidos. Salió y vio como Hikari y Izumi entraban en la casa, se dirigió al acantilado pero antes de llegar sintió una mano en su hombro, giró vio a Miyako.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera, Ken?" preguntó el hada.

"Solo vine aquí para pensar" contestó "¿Y tú?"

"Te vi salir" dijo Miyako "Así que decidí hacerte compañía. No te importa ¿verdad?"

Él negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el acantilado "Estaba pensando, imaginando ¿cómo hubiese sido mi hermano en la época de las guerra?" dijo, luego dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos "Los Dragones dijeron que mi hermano era uno de los más fuertes, y se que Azulongmon espera que sea como él, pero no estoy seguro, Osamu tenía muchas cualidades que yo no"

De improviso sintió unas calidas manos que le acariciaban el rostro, abrió los ojos y vio a Miyako volando con sus alas encima del acantilado. "Ten confianza, se que lo harás bien" le susurró al oído "Ahora es mejor que descansemos, se que el ermitaño nos ayudará en la mañana" dijo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la casa. Ken se quedo mirando mientras se iba, después de unos instantes se paró y la siguió.

----

A la mañana siguientes los ocho jóvenes estaban afuera de la casa, el ermitaño les había dicho que después de tomar desayuno vería si le enseñaría o no.

"Bueno, si quieren que les enseñe, tendrán que enfrentarse con unos de mis amigos. ¿De acuerdo?" pregunto el ermitaño y todos asintieron y empezaron a sacar sus armas "Una cosa más," añadió "solo pelearan los tres que están protegidos por los dragones" Zoe, Rika, Alice y J. P. estaban a punto de protestar.

"Esta bien" dijeron los tres protegidos de los dragones a la vez.

"Pero Hikari-" empezó Zoe.

"No te preocupes, se que podré hacerlo" la interrumpió Hikari con una sonrisa.

Las tres chicas accedieron no muy convencidas. Por su lado J. P. no dijo nada, solo miró a Takuya con cuidado, dispuesto a entrar en combate si era necesario.

"Muy bien" dijo el ermitaño, lo cual hizo que los tres participantes se pusieran en alerta "le presentaré a mis amigos" y con una chasqueo de sus dedos, dos bolas de luz aparecieron. Cuando la luz desapareció, dos bestias de forma de dragones estaban parados en frente de ellos. "Le presento a V-dramon" dijo señalando a un dragón de color azul y sin alas, que tenía dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza, "y este es Dorugremon" y señaló al dragón de color rojo, quien estaba parado en cuatro patas, tenía un cuerno plateado en la nariz, tres pares de alas plateadas, y en la cola una punta dorada. "Tendrán que pelear con ellos para ver si podré enseñarles lo que se requiere para ser una Caballero Dragón"

Lo jóvenes asintieron y de pusieron en guardia, en unos instantes los dragones ya estaban peleando con ellos. V.dramon estaba peleando con Takuya, mientras Dorugremon estaba peleando con Ken y Hikari a la vez.

(-----)

Takuay peleaba un poco lento por el tamaño de su espada, que le era una gran desventaja, ya que V.dramon are muy rápido. V-damon dio un gran zarpazo que tuvo que poner su espada en medio para protegerse, pero se demoró mucho en ponerse guardia de nuevo que cuando levantó la vista el dragón estaba a punto de quitarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

"Eden's Javeline" escuchó, y el dragón salió volando lejos de él. Cuando volteo a ver la princesa esta con su jabalina apuntando hacía donde unos pocos minutos atrás se encontraba el dragón. Ella le asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir su combate junto a Ken contra Dorugremon. _¿cómo es que pudo usar ese poder? _se preguntó, pero un rugido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. V-dramon se había recuperado del ataque de hikari y ahora estaba furioso. Otra vez empezó la lucha, aunque esta vez, V-dramon estaba más lento, y él sospechaba que el ataque de Hikari lo había herido de una u otra manera. Con eso en ventaja Takya empezó a ganarle a V-dramon, el dragón herido lo embistió pero él se hizo a un lado dejando la espada clavada en el suelo, haciendo que el dragón impactará contra la gran espada, y perdió el conocimiento. Fue a ayudar a pelear con el otro dragón, pero cuando volteó el otro dragón ya estaba en el suelo, desmayado y Hikari y Ken estaban apoyados en sus armas recuperando el aliento.

(-----)

Mientras que Takuya estaba peleando contra V-dramon, Hikari estaba peleando junto Ken contra Dorugremon, la batalla era intensa. Y ambos jóvenes estaban dando lo mejor de sí. Hikari debía admitir que Ken era muy bueno con el manejo de espadas, se defendía y atacaba seguidamente con su espada, la cual todavía no la había cambiado a su forma original. Dorugremon dio un grito y se lanzo contra ella, mientras Ken estaba en el piso tras una buena embestida del dragón. Mientras lo veía acercarse ella recordó la primera vez que peleó con la **Shining Javeline**, aquella vez cuando se enfrentó contra DexDorugamon, recordó nuevamente aquel sentimiento, sabía que hacer.

"Eden's Javeline" gritó y de su jabalina un gran rayo de luz salió e impacto contra el dragón haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio por unos instantes, lo suficiente para que Ken pueda asestarle un buen golpe con la empuñadura de su espada.

Un poco más tranquila, Hikari posó su vista en Takuya justo en el momento para ver como V-dramon estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. No lo pensó dos veces y uso de nuevo su poder contra V-dramon "Eden's Javeline" haciendo que el dragón salga volando, le hizo una seña con la cabeza antes de voltearse hacía su propio 'problema', cuando lo hizo vio para su horror que Dorugremon estaba prácticamente encima de ella, estaba apunto de ser aplastada cuando alguien la saco de ahí.

(-----)

Ken vio como Hikari salvó a Takuya, y como el dragón rojo estaba apunto e aplastarla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó y la sacó de ahí. "Gracias" le escuchó decir, mientras la dejaba en el piso.

"No hay de que2 dijo mientras miraba al dragón que se volteaba hacía ellos "fue muy noble lo que hiciste para salvar a Takuya, pero la próxima vez asegúrate de mirar a tu espalda antes" dijo y vio como ella asintió "Bien es hora de acabar con esto antes de que vuelva muy peligroso¿no crees?"

"Si" dijo ella y se levantó para apuntar su jabalina a Dorugremon "Yo lo distraere y tu acabas con él ¿de acuerdo?" le preguntó, no le ordenó.

"De acuerdo" dijo, mientras transformaba su espada a la gran **Dramon Breaker**, "cuando estés lista"

vio como asintió y la escucho decir "Eden's Javeline" y otra vez vio al rayo de luz salir de la jabalina e impactarle al dragón en el pecho, no perdió su tiempo y atacó a Dorugremon con su espada.

Sujetó su espada con las dos manos y apuntó al aire "Trident Gaia" gritó y una bola de energía se generó en la punta de su espada, luego apuntó a Dorugremon y libreo toda la energía, a cual salió disparada al dragón, quien salió volando y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Clavó su arma en el suelo y se apoyo en ella, giró y vio que Hikari hizo lo mismo, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y después trató de recuperar todo su aliento. No sabía como hizo ese poder, pero estaba casi seguro de que Azulongmon tenía algo que ver. Aunque estaba agradecido de que haya hecho eso. Casi no le quedaban fuerzas y estaba seguro de que si se movía se iba a caer, pero aún así trató de hacerlo, y como pensó perdió todas sus fuerzas y empezó a caer, pero unas delicadas manos lo sostuvo por debajo de los hombros. Alzó la vista y vio a Miyako sonriéndole, el le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella le sentó en el suelo.

(-----)

El ermitaño los miraba con una sonrisa mientras veía como, sus amigos los ayudaban a ponerse d pie después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron _después de todo, talvez si puedan convertirse en Caballeros Dragones, _pensó _pero aún les falta algo que deben entender antes que otra cosa._

"Felicidades, han vencido" les dijo "Y creo que si podré enseñarles," vio sus caras, y no pudo dejar de notar en sus caras, felicidad, agradecimiento y calma. "pero por ahora descansen, estoy seguro que deben estar exhaustos. Sobre todo ustedes, Hikari y Ken, ya que usaron los poderes escondidos d sus armas, y eso les toma demasiada energía" Ken y Hikari asintieron, y junto a los demás entraron en la casa. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar sopló un fuerte viento, se detuvo y vio como en el norte las nubes se volvían negras, y el viento soplaba en esa dirección. _Tango que darme prisa, antes de que algo malo pase, espero que los demás esten bien._

----

**Montañas Icerinas**

Takeru observaba como sus disimulos practicaban. Kouji e Iori, estaban peleando entre sí, mientras que Kouichi, se sentaba a su costado. El viento se movió de forma muy fuerte, y el cielo se oscureció. Kouji e Iori dejaron de pelear. Takeru y sus discípulos se acercaron a lo alto de la montaña, y posaron su vista en la ciudad, la cual estaba envuelta en un gran oscuridad que duró por unos pocos minutos antes de desaparecer.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Kouji.

"La ciudad ha caído en una oscuridad llena de odio y furia. ¿no es así maestro?" dijo Kouichi.

"Tu habilidad de detectar la oscuridad esta en optimas condiciones Kouichi. Y si estas en lo cierto" contestó Takeru.

"Esto es obra de Dungeon ¿verdad?" preguntó Iori.

"De Dungeon y de Festo" respondió.

"Así que es verdad entonces, el rey de Diuros, se ha aliado con Dungeon" dijo Iori.

"Conociendo a ese hombre no me sorprendería" dijo n poco molesto Kouji.

"Maestro ¿cree que los de la ciudad esten bien?" preguntó Kouichi.

"Mientras la sagrada piedra del reino este bien, no serán corrompidos por la oscuridad maligna de Dungeon" dijo mientras miraba como la oscuridad seguía entrando en la ciudad "además la piedra esta bien oculta, ni el rey sabe donde se encuentra. Y aunque lo supiera, no podría acercarse a ella. No hay porque preocuparse"

"Si maestro" dijeron sus tres aprendices.

_Algo va a pasar, Dungeon no se atrevería a conquistar un reino sin una razón,_ pensó Takeru, luego poso sus ojos en la dirección donde se encontraba el reino de Loran _Ryo, espero que estés bien._ "Sigamos entrenando" dijo a sus alumnos, y los cuatro regresaron a entrenar.

* * *

**Bien espero que le haya gustado.**

**DarkLichtSeraphimon**


	6. Capitulo 2

**Hola de nuevo. Siento la demora, pero por fin aquí esta otro capitulo de mi fic.**

**gracias a todos que me dejaron Reviews**

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

**Límites de Freid**

Era de noche en el reino de Freid y llovía de una forma caótica, Takato estaba cabalgando mientras Juri estaba dormida en sus piernas. Hacía unos pocos minutos que habían entrado al reino de Freid, pero como en todo reino, en las fronteras no hay ciudades, ni pueblos así que tenían dos opciones: encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, o Dormir al ire libre, cos que a Takato no le agradaba en nada ya que la lluvia se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

Después de unos quince minutos más llegaron a lo que parecía un monasterio, Takato tocó la puerta y espero a que contesten. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un monje con su túnica la cual no le dejaba ver la cara, Takato le preguntó si podían pasar la noche ahí, y este le dijo que sí.

El monje le dio una habitación con dos camas y le trajo algo de cenar, Takato despertó a Juri, le dijo que ya era hora de comer.

"¿Dónde estamos, Takato?" preguntó Juri cuando habían terminado de cenar.

"En un monasterio, casi en las afueras de Freid" respondió, ella asintió bostezando "Aún sigues cansada, deberías descansar"

"Sí, lo sé, pero duerme conmigo. ¿Sí?" pidió ella con una inocente sonrisa. Él asintió y abrió su brazos para que ella se recostara en su pecho. Juri se durmió casi al instante, Takato le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, y en su sueño ella sonrió aún más. _Como hace muchos años_ pensó Takato antes de quedarse dormido.

(-----)

Davis y Henri estaban en un cuarto que les había ofrecido el monje que les abrió la puerta del monasterio para pasar la noche. Habían llegado ya al anochecer, siguiendo las indicaciones de Imperialdramon, y ahora estaban descansando. No hace mucho tiempo habían escuchado la entrada de otras personas que buscaban refugio de la lluvia.

"¿Hasta cuando más crees que dure esta tormenta?" preguntó Henri.

"No lo sé, pero ojalá que para mañana ya este despejado" respondió Davis, luego de un bostezo dijo "Mañana le preguntaremos al monje si conoce a algún Wallace" se acostó en la cama y se tapo "Buenas noches Henri"

"Buenas noches Davis" respondió pero su amigo ya estaba roncando, se rió y se echo a dormir.

----

Al día siguiente, Takato y Juri, fueron despertados muy temprano por el monje, quien les traía un ligero desayuno. Después de desayunar, salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al pequeño patio que tenía el monasterio. Ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes, Takato y Juri se miraron por unos segundos y luego se dirigieron hacía donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes.

Cuando estaban llegando una luz de color rojo rodeo a Takato, al mismo tiempo que una luz de color azul rodeo al joven moreno.

"¿Takato, qué esta pasando?" preguntó preocupada Juri.

"Yo… no lo sé" contestó este, luego miró a los otros jóvenes y vio que ellos también estaban confundidos.

"¿qué es lo que ocurre¿por qué sucede esto?" pregunto el joven de cabellos azules.

"Es porque ambos son protegidos de Grandes Dragones" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ellos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al moje que los atendió. El monje se les acercó y colocó su mano derecha en el pecho de Takato y su mano izquierda en el otro joven luego pronunció "Magnus Draconis, permitto nobis video tu" y de repente la luz que estaba alrededor de Takato salio al cielo y apareció Megidramon, mientras que la luz que rodeaba al otro joven también salió y apareció un dragón azul con un caso blanco y garras amarillas, y llevaba un par de alas de color rojo.

(-----)

"¿qué… qué fue lo que hizo?" preguntó Davis al ver a Imperialdramon y al otro dragón de color rojo y blanco en el cielo.

"Deje que sus protectores dragones salgan a la vista" contestó el monje, luego miro a los dragones, su capucha aun ocultaba su cara "hace mucho que no los veía. Imperialdramon" dijo viendo al dragón azul y luego se dirigió al dragón rojo "Megidramon"

"¿Cómo… Cómo los conoce?" preguntó Takato.

El monje dio una pequeña risa antes de responder "Todo el mundo los conoce, y cuando los ve, siempre se asombran o tienen miedo" dijo mientras se empezaba a quitar el traje de monje que tenía "Yo por otro lado, nunca tuve miedo de ellos y hace mucho tiempo deje de asombrarme" cuando termino de quitarse el traje, frente a ellos estaba, un joven de al parecer su edad, cabellos rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de color azul, una camisa blanca, zapatos blancos, además portaba una espada común en su cinturón y un anillo con la imagen de un dragón con un copo de nieve de fondo.

"Willis Wallace" dijo Imperialdramon.

"¿Él es Wallace¿Él es quien nos mandantes a buscar?" preguntó Henri.

"Exacto, Willis Wallce, uno de los Caballeros Dragón que pelearon junto al príncipe Yagami en la Segunda Gran Guerra" añadió Megidramon.

"El mismo" dijo Wallace "Ahora, si tendrían el favor de decirme sus nombres"

(-----)

Willis Wallace veía con diversión, la cara de sorpresa en aquellos jóvenes que tenía enfrente. "y bien¿me dirán sus nombres o no?" pregunto una vez más.

El primero en responder fue el que estaba brillando de azul: "Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya, soy elegido de Imperialdramon, y postulante a caballero de Loran"

El siguiente fue el joven de cabellos azules: "Mi nombre es Henri Chang, soy amigo de Daisuke y también postulante a ser caballero de Loran"

Luego el joven que brillaba de rojo: "Mi nombre es Takato Matsuki, vengo de un pueblo en la región de Tarkan, y fui elegido por Megidramon para continuar el trabajo de mi primo" señalo a la joven mujer a su lado "Ella es Juri Katou, es mi acompañante de viaje desde ya hace mucho años" la joven sonrió.

"Muy bien, me place conocerlos" luego se dirigió a los dragones "¿Me podrían reponder por qué los han traído hasta aquí" les preguntó.

"Me temo Wallace que el tiempo para que se reúnan los Caballeros Dragón de nuevo ha llegado" contestó Imperialdramon.

"Has de estar consciente de los repentinos cambios de viento, de algunos temblores, al igual como algunas desastres que han estado ocurriendo con más frecuencia" dijo Megidramon "Por eso, nosotros los Grandes Dragones acordamos conseguir nuevos protegidos, y como no sabemos la localización de los otros Caballeros, hemos decididó que tú talvez puedas ayudarlos en lo que tienen que saber"

"Ya veo pues siéntanse cómodos, esto talvez nos va a tomar un poco de tiempo" dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

----

**Bosque limítrofes de Loran**

Los jóvenes viajantes estaban sentados en la cascada mirando al ermitaño que los había dicho que les enseñaría como ser unos Caballeros Dragones. Y aunque levantarse temprano y hacer un poco de ejercicios no les molestaba, si lo hacía el hecho de que ya llevaban sentado una hora y el ermitaño aún no había dicho una sola palabra.

Mientras se hacía más larga la espera cada uno su irritación e impaciencia de una manera u otra. Por ejemplo J. P. se tronaba las manos; Takuya le daba pequeños golpes a la hoja de su espada; Zoe miraba al cielo cada cinco minutos; Hikari y Miyako jugaban con sus manos; solo Ken, Alice y Rika parecían tener la paciencia para esperar a que el ermitaño dijera algo.

No pudiendo aguantar más Takuya por fin explotó "¡YAAA¿hasta cuánto más tenemos que estar esperando?" preguntó el joven Duque de Forean.

"Debe tener paciencia joven Takuya, si se quiere convertir en un Caballero Dragón" dijo el ermitaño mientras alzaba su mirada bajo el manto que oculta su rostro dejando ver solo unas grandes barbas de color plateado. "Porque si no tiene paciencia, le aseguro que cuando este en batalla será uno de los primeros que caerá" dijo con su voz senil.

Takuya se calló y volvió a sentarse. El ermitaños miró a cada uno de los presentes luego dio un suspiro prolongado y empezó a hablar "Estoy seguro de que quieren saber como ser un Caballero Dragón, así que lo primero que tiene que hacer es comunicarse con sus dragones. Después de que puedan llamar a su dragón a voluntad será más fácil usar sus demás poderes. Para eso también deben saber que poderes tienen sus dragones y sus armas, que cosas les pueden hacer daño y que cosas les pueden beneficiar. Tienen que conocerse a sí mismos para poder entender a sus protectores. ¿Entienden lo que les digo?"

Los jóvenes asintieron, "Bien. Ahora hay algo que deben saber y entender" dijo el ermitaño, los otros miraron expectantes "Antes de la Segunda Gran Guerra cada uno de los Dragones les puso pruebas a sus elegidos, y después para poder ser llamado Caballero Dragón uno debía pasar varias pruebas, y luego ser reconocido por el rey o el líder de los Caballeros"

"Entonces, necesitamos encontrar a alguno de los dos para poder ser nombrados caballeros propiamente"

"Exacto, pero antes de que digan algo, tienen que saber que es ser un Caballero" dijo y después dio un suspiro "para ser Caballero Dragón deben renunciar a sus vidas"

"Pues yo estoy dispuesto a morir si fuera necesario" dijo Takuya, los demás asintieron.

El ermitaño negó con la cabeza ligeramente _aún no lo entienden_ pensó.

----

**Monasterio, Límites de Freid**

"¿Renunciar a nuestras vidas?" preguntó Davis.

"Así es" respondió Wallace.

"¿Habla de morir?" preguntó Takato, y de inmediato Juri lo cogió fuertemente del brazo. Wallace negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces…"

"Renunciar a la vida, no morir, sino dejar de vivir para uno mismo" dijo Juri. Wallace sonrió.

"Exacto, eso es lo que deben entender. Deben entender que morir no resuelve nada, tienen que vivir para que puedan ayudar a otros, pero sabiendo que su vida ahora es impersonal, de ustedes depende el mundo" Wallace hizo una pausa "Pero no nos preocupemos por eso. Por ahora que les parece si vemos que tal están en su forma de pelear"

----

**Montañas Icerinas**

Un joven de cabellos largos y negros, vestido con un pantalón, botas y polo de color gris. Estaba la orilla de un río, el cual bajaba de las montañas, en su mano llevaba un balde con agua que acababa de recoger. Un sonido a su espalda lo alertó, pero no se movió, sentía como quien lo observaba se acercaba y acercaba. Un sonido de una espada en el aire, le dio la pista para moverse. Giró y recibió la espada de la persona a sus espaldas con la suya. Su atacante era un joven de la misma edad, con cabello marrón y ojos verdes, llevaba una pantalón marrón, botas negras y un manto sobre su pecho descubierto.

Se separaron unos metros, y se vieron unos a otros, el joven de ojos verdes agarro su **katana** con las dos manos en forma horizontal y con la punta hacía su izquierda. Mientras que el joven de cabellos negros, saco su otra espada **kodachi**, y con cada una de sus manos sujeto las dos espadas, una delate de sí y otra detrás.

Estuvieron por unos segundos más en silencios, hasta que el ulular de un búho lo rompió, y la batalla comenzó. Empezaron a correr río arriba, chocando sus espadas unos con otros, cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña se separaron por segunda vez. Mirándose fijamente de nuevo, estuvieron en silencio. Un relámpago amenazó con una tormenta, el cielo se oscureció, y la lluvia amenazaba con caer, cuando las aves revolotearon la batalla dio inició de nuevo.

El joven de pelo largo y negro junto sus espadas en forma de cruz y se lanzó contra su adversario, quien le respondió colocando su katana en frente de sí bloqueando el ataque. Se separaron rápidamente, el joven de ojos verdes cogió su katana y colocó su pierna izquierda en frete de la otra, con su cuerpo medio girado, sus dos manos en su espada con la punta de esta apuntando a su adversario, su mirada estaba fija en el pecho del joven de cabellos largos.

Por su parte el joven de cabellos negros, tenía su pierna izquierda totalmente estirada delante de la otra, la cual estaba flexionada, su cuerpo también estaba ligeramente girado, sus brazos estaban a la altura de su cabeza, su brazo derecho estaba atrás formando un ángulo de 90° y cogiendo una de sus espadas, mientras su otro brazo cogía la otra espada de la misma manera solo que estaba más adelante, su mirada estaba fija en la cabeza de su adversario.

Estuvieron en silencio y la mirada fija por unos momentos Un rayo fue la señal y ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, cuando las espadas estaban apunto de llegar a su objetivo una voz los llamo.

"Suficiente, Iori, Kouji" los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente y se inclinaron al hombre que los había detenido.

"Maestro" dijeron los dos a la vez.

"Debo decir que esa fue una buena demostración de habilidad" dijo Takeru sonriendo "Pero la próxima vez, primero traigan lo que les pedí". Lo jóvenes se miraron confusos, y luego miraron al joven rubio con la misma expresión. Este dio un largo suspiro "Kouichi, diles"

Detrás de Takeru apareció un joven de la edad de los dos que estaban inclinado, su apariencia era igual a la de Kouji, solo que tenía el cabellos corto. Estaba vestido con un pantalón y botas negras, y un polo de color gris. Les sonrió a sus compañeros y dijo "Creo que tenían que traer leña y agua"

Iori y Kouji se miraron perplejos y luego salieron disparados hacía de donde había venido. El rubio y el de cabello negro se rieron mientras veían como los otros se alejaban. "espero que esta vez, si traigan las cosas para el desayuno" dijo Kouichi.

"No te preocupes, te aseguro que ya no se olvidarán" dijo Takeru, luego ambos entraron a la cabaña a esperar a los otros a que lleguen.

----

**Monasterio, Límites de Freid**

Después de practicar con Wallace, los cuatro jóvenes, estaban exhaustos. Incluso Juri, quien nunca había peleado en su vida, se había enfrentado contra Wallace para poder ayudar a Takato. No eran nada malos, tenía que admitir Wallace, pero aun así podrían mejorar.

Los jóvenes estaban sentados en el piso junto con Wallace. Fue cuando Juri preguntó algo que estaba en su cabeza, sino es que en la de los demás.

"Disculpa, Wallace" el aludido la miró "¿Tú has luchado en toda la Segunda Gran guerra, verdad?" Wallace asintió "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo veintitrés, si mal no recuerdo" dijo.

"Pero, si tienes veintitrés, como es que peleaste en la guerra, debiste ser solo un adolescente si peleaste ahí ¿me lo podrías explicar?" preguntó haciendo que los otros tres miraran también atentos, esperando la respuesta.

Cuando Wallace iba a hablar, alguien se acercó y le susurro algo al oído y se fue de inmediato. Wallace se levantó y se dirigió a los jóvenes. "Lo siento, ha ocurrido algo inesperado y debo ausentarme por unas horas. Por favor siéntanse cómodos. Luego hablaremos" y sin mas se marchó del patio del monasterio. Los demás se miraron por unos instantes y se encogieron de hombros.

"Bueno quien quiere almuerzo" dijo Davis "Por que yo sí"

(-----)

Wallace estaba caminando por uno de los pasajes subterráneos que existía entre el monasterio e iba hacía el palacio de Freid. Camino por unos minutos más subiendo escaleras, recorriendo pasadizos, hasta que llegó a una pared, al lado se encontraba una antorcha. Tiro de esta y la pared se abrió dejando al descubierto una habitación, ingresó y la pared se volvió a cerrar. La habitación era una lujosa alcoba, la cual estaba pintada un ligero tono rosa, había una gran cama, un enorme guardarropa, un vestidor, un tocador con un gran espejo, un mesa y una silla, todos del mismo color de la habitación. Un puerta de cristales, que llevaba a un gran balcón, estaba en una de las esquinas del la habitación, una puerta se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama, en la pared continua por donde había entrado. Por último, en la cama se encontraba una joven de aproximadamente su edad, tenía el cabello rubio y largo que fácilmente le llegarían a su cintura, tenía los ojos de color azul; y llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo , el cual dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos y su cuellos el cual llevaba un collar de oro con una gema circular de color rosado, una Rodocrocita, unos finos y largos guantes de color blanco que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de sus codos, y unos zapatos de taco bajo de color rosa.

Wallace hizo un pequeña reverencia a la hermosa joven que tenía delante de sí, esta asintió suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Me mandó a llamar princesa Catherine"

Ella soltó una risilla, mientas asentía "Puedes dejar las formalidades Wallace. Ni tú ni yo estamos cómodos con ellas" dijo la princesa.

"No, pero no me vas a negar que es divertido" dijo Wallace con una sonrisa. Luego se puso serio "¿Cuál es el problema, Catherine?"

Ella se levantó y cogió un papel que estaba en el escritorio y se lo entregó. Wallce leyó la carta.

_Kat,_

_Por fin puedo comunicarme contigo. Necesito verte cara a cara para poder hablar contigo. Y la mejor oportunidad será en el baile de que el rey de Diuros esta organizando. Por favor esto es importante._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Matt._

"Es una trampa" dijo Wallace.

"Sí, eso es lo que piensa el jefe de guardia," dijo Catherine "pero por la forma de escribir, aquellos nombres que escribió. Solo entre los dos nos llamábamos así" dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Catherine, ya te lo dije muchas veces. Tu hermano esta a salvo, y cuando quiera comunicarse contigo no lo haría por medio de cartas o notas" dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama, "mírame" dijo mientras con su mano en la barbilla de ella le levantaba su cara "¿confías en mi?" preguntó, ella asintió "entonces créeme cuando te diga, que si tu hermano quiere comunicarse contigo, yo te llevaré con él ¿de acuerdo?" ella volvió a asentir.

"Muy bien, pero ven conmigo hoy para el baile ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó la princesa "Porque si el que envió la carta estará ahí es obvio que tratará de acercárseme ¿verdad?" Wallace asintió afirmando lo obvio, "entonces que mejor que tú para que me protejas" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si bien, lo que dices tiene sentido" dijo Wallace, luego se quedó en silenció por unos segundos antes de seguir "De acuerdo, iré contigo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Catherine dio un pequeño grito de alegría, y lo abrazó fuertemente, "Muy bien, ahora vamos a ver que vas a ponerte para el baile"

_Oh! Dios en que me he metido_ pensó Wallace antes de seguir a catherine.

----

**Bosques Limítrofes de Loran**

El ermitaño estaba en el acantilado, mirando la cascada, faltaba poco más de dos horas para que anochezca. Los jóvenes estaban en la pequeña casa descansando de un día duro de entrenamiento. Cerró por unos momentos los ojos mientras sentía como el viento soplaba hacía el norte, aspiró profundamente y sentía como una gran calma pasaba por todo su cuerpo. De repente abrió sus ojos de par en par, y miró al cielo, el cual estaba totalmente oscuro, el viento cambio repentinamente, ya no era aquel viento de calma y paz, sino uno violento y agresivo.

Un ruido detrás de él lo alertó, se giró de inmediato y vio a un Dorugamon corriendo urgentemente hacía a él.

"¿Quis ocurro?" preguntó el ermitaño.

"Nequitia" dijo el dragón.

"Permito video" dijo el ermitaño y tocó la frente del dragón con su mano y empezó ver todo lo que el dragón había visto: vio como varios seres oscuros entraban al bosque, destruyendo los arboles y matando a cuanto animal o criatura se cruce en su camino, los dirigía un hombre encapuchado que en su mano tenía una espada, la cual su hoja era aserrada por el medio; en el puño de la espada había la figura de una serpiente que lo enrollaba la cual seguía en la cruz de la espada, que tenía forma de alas de murciélago; su recazo era la cabeza de un demonio escupiendo fuego; en la bigotera, había una inscripción que decía _Cruentus Diabullus_; y su pomo era la forma de un cráneo de serpiente.

El ermitaño cortó la conexión, "servo securus" le dijo y se dirigió a la pequeña casa. Ahí se dirigió al cuarto de los varones, los cuales estaban echados en sus camas, pero no durmiendo. Cuando entró Ken se levantó de golpe.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Ken.

"Debemos irnos, Dungeon ha enviados más guerreros y bestias y se dirigen rápidamente hacía aquí" dijo el ermitaño, y con eso todo se levantaron y cogieron sus cosas y sus armas "Ken, anda y avisa a las chicas yo tengo que buscar unas cosas" y sin más dejó la habitación.

Fue directo a la habitación donde el dormía, se agacho bajo la cama y sacó una caja, la abrió, y ahí se encontraba una espada: el puño de la espada no era recto sino curveado, y en el habían símbolos antiguos; su pomo era circular y en el había un ónice negro con palabras alrededor; en su cruz, la cual era semi-arqueada hacía arriba, se encontraba en pequeño escudo con el símbolo de un dragón con sus alas extendidas, encima de una corona; en su pequeño recazo, estaba incrustado un rubí; y en su bigotera estaban escritas las palabras _Regis Draconis_ las cuales eran flanqueadas por el dibujos de de dos cabeza de dragones; su hoja no era plana sino de forma de un prisma rectangular achatado. Junto a la espada estaba su funda la cual estaba recubierta de cuero negro con dibujos de dragones.

Saco otra caja, en la cual estaba una katana de mango y funda negra. Cogió las dos espadas y se las puso, quedando ocultas bajo el manto que llevaba. Salió del cuarto y encontró a los jóvenes listos para partir. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salieron de la casa. "Debemos bajar por el acantilado para poder cortar camino. ¿Entendido?" preguntó, el terror estaba escrito en las caras de los jóvenes.

"Pero eso es una locura" dijo Zoe.

"No tenemos tiempo, no podemos bajar por donde ustedes vinieron. Por ahí es por donde vendrán los hombres y criaturas de Dungeon" dijo mientras se acercaba al acantilado y miraba el agua que caía de la cascada.

Takuya empezó "Pero aun así es una locura. Talvez noso-" fue interrumpido por una explosión, la casa donde hace unos minutos habían estado exploto en pedazos, no quedo nada solo fuego y cenizas. Detrás pudieron ver media docena de Deltamon, una bestia hecha de huesos: SkullGreymon, DarkTyranomon, DexDorugremon, y una legión de hombres. En frente de todos estaba el hombre que había visto por los ojos de Dorugamon, el ermitaño se puso entre los jóvenes y los soldados de Dungeon.

(-----)

Hikari veía como el ermitaño se ponía entre el ejército y ellos, protegiéndolos. A sus lados Rika, Alice, J. P., Takuya y Ken estabas sacando sus armas. Zoe y ella, que todavía no sabia manejar bien su arma estaban siendo flanqueadas por ellos.

"No se muevan" les susurro el ermitaño. Luego se dirigió a los soldados de Dungeon "¿Qué es lo que quieren? Aquí no son bienvenidos" dijo con su tono senil.

"Viejo, muévete del medio. No tenemos nada contra ti, solo queremos acabar con esos chicos, pero no debes tentar tu suerte" dijo el líder de los soldados. Los demás soldados se rieron y las bestias se sacudieron en sed de sangre. "mira si te mueves, no te haremos nada y los mataremos sin dolor¿qué dices?"

"Ermitaño, no vale la pena arriesgarte, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos" dijo Takuy mientras miraba a los demás, nosotros asentimos.

"Debes hacer caso a lo que dicen los chiquillos después de todo por qué mrir por personas que recién has conocido" dijo con una carcajada.

"Y qué les hace pensar," comenzó con su tono de anciano cansado "que seré yo quien morirá" eso último lo dijo con un tono de voz diferente al de antes, una voz fuerte y decidida, joven. Hikari y los demás vieron sorprendidos como el ermitaño se acercaba a los soldados y con su brazo derecho se quitaba el manto que tenía. En vez de ver al anciano que esperaba, con cabellos y barbas grises, se encontraba un joven de su edad, llevaba una katana en sus cintura y una espada en su espalda. Giró su cabeza un poco y les dijo "No hay que preocuparse saldremos todos de aquí"

* * *

y que tal les gusto?

DarkLightSeraphimon


	7. Capitulo 3

**Perdón por la demora, pero mi computadora se malogro y perì toda mi informaciòn.(tres capitulos incluìdos) y no la he usado por dos semanas. asì que tuve que escribir todo otra vez.**

**en fin muchas una disculpa a todos lo que dejaron Reviews, y a los que no tambien.**

**DIGIMON no pertenece

* * *

**

**Escapes**

**Bosques de Loran**

Hikari miraba junto con los demás como el joven se acercaba al grupo de soldados de Dungeon, el joven giró su cuerpo una vez más para hablarles. "Muy bien, le aconsejo que vayan por donde les dije, mientras yo me encargos de estos tipos" Ellos aún conmocionados asintieron torpemente, "y bien pues ¿qué esperan?" dijo sonriendo y con un brillo en sus ojos. Hikari vio sus ojos y su cerebro empezó a trabajar más rápido.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Hikari, de ocho años, estaba jugando con su hermano Taichi en los jardines de del palacio, correteando por todos lados. Pronto dejaron de jugar y entraron al castillo, estaban en los corredores del palacio cerca al salón principal, cuando escucharon voces._

"_¿Estas seguro?" escucharon preguntar a su padre. Taichi y Hikari se miraron a la vez y se escurrieron en el salón sin que nadie los viera._

"_Si señor se acaba de correr la noticia Icarus ha sido destruida" dijo un hombre al reconoció como uno de los emisarios del reino, miró al trono y vio a su padre, el cual tenía un semblante preocupado, junto a él su madre, quien su rostro más bien reflejaba horror. "No sabemos si hubo sobrevivientes, solo que fueron atacados repentinamente y sin aviso"_

"_¿Pero quién¿Quién pudo atreverse a atacar a un reino como Icarus?" preguntó su madre._

"_Fue Dungeon" dijo una voz, mientras las puertas del gran salón se abrían, dejando pasar a un hombre de cabellos marrón y tez clara, llevaba puesto botas de cuero negro, un pantalón de piel del color de su cabello, su parte superior estaba cubierta por una manto gris el cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Detrás de él se encontraban dos personas, casi de la estatura de Hikari, talvez un poco más altos, llevaban unas túnicas que no dejaban verles, pero a simple vista parecían que eran niños._

"_¡Gennai!" exclamó su padre "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó._

"_Vine a informales sobre la tragedia ocurrida en Icarus" dijo Gennai "pero al parecer, las malas noticias siempre se saben con anterioridad"_

"_¿Es verdad?" preguntó su madre, con un poco de miedo en su voz._

_Gennai asintió sombríamente "Me temo que sí mi señora" dijo suavemente "El ataque fue brutal, casi todos los ángeles se extinguieron, Los dragones sufrieron grandes perdidas, las criaturas de los bosques fueron socorridos por otros dragones que habían llegado al lugar" informó Gennai. Hikari vio como sus madre se llevaba las manos a su boca en mortificación mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejillas, su padre estaba atónito, como congelado en su trono y pálido._

"_Y… ¿y mi hermana?" preguntó su padre._

_Gennai negó con su cabeza "Lo siento su majestad, pero ella y su esposo fallecieron combatiendo junto con los ángeles" su padre empezó a temblar mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su madre ahogó un grito. Ella miró a su hermano quien estaba pálido._

_Después de unos momentos su madre preguntó: "¿Quiénes son los que vienen contigo?" señalando a los niños encapuchados. Gennai hizo una seña a los dos niños y ambos se acercaron y se quitaron las capuchas: un niño teñía el cabello del mismo color que ella, su tez era un poco morena y sus ojos eran azules; el otro era rubio, de piel clara y ojos azules, ambos parecían tener la misma edad que ella, sus ojos estaban rojos, se notaban que habían estado llorando._

"_Ellos son los dos únicos sobrevivientes" dijo Gennai._

"_¿Ryo?" preguntó su madre, el joven de cabellos marrón alzó la mirada hacía donde se encontraban sus padres._

_/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/_

Una pequeña sacudida la saco de sus recuerdos, volteó y se dio cuenta que la mayoría estaba bajando por el acantilado, solo Rika y Alice quedaban esperando por ella. Miró donde estaba el joven, y lo vio combatiendo con unos soldados.

"Princesa debemos irnos, este lugar se esta poniendo muy peligroso" dijo Alice, Hikari asintió y junto con las dos empezó a bajar el acantilado con una última mirada al joven que estaba peleando.

(-----)

Ryo estaba peleando con su katana en manos, los soldados de Dungeon no representaban ningún problema hasta aquel momento, lo que le preocupaba era aquellas bestias que habían comenzado a moverse con dirección a donde se estaban yendo los demás. Esquivó el golpe de espada de uno de los soldados, y con un movimiento rápido de sus katana le cortó la cabeza, se agachó y le clavó su arma a otro soldado que estaba en su izquierda, vio que por su derecha se acercaba otro soldado y sacó rápidamente su katana del cuerpo del soldado que acababa de matar y de un golpe rápido le hizo un gran corte en el pecho. Se movió hacía el acantilado y vio que tenía el camino cerrado con más soldados, tiró su katana, la cual se clavó en el pecho del soldado que estaba enfrente, mientras que sacaba su otra espada de su funda y arremetía contra los otros, segundos después los soldados estaban muertos en el suelo, recogió su katana y miró bajo el acantilado, los demás estaban corriendo en el bosque pasando el río. Miró detrás de sí, y vio más soldados que se acercaban, no queriendo perder más tiempo, se tiró por el acantilado hacía el río.

Salió rápidamente del río y se dirigió hacía donde habían ido los otros, mientras se corría lo más rápido que podía, podía escuchar a los soldados acercándose y a las bestias moviéndose. Sabía que algunas de las bestias estaban tras los muchachos, solo esperaba llegar y que ellos esten bien. Aún seguía corriendo cuando escuchó un gritó, de quién reconoció era Izumi, y aumentó más su velocidad.

Llegó donde estaban los demás justo a tiempo para ver como uno de los DexDorugremon estaba casi encima de Hikari, la cual estaba en el suelo. Ken y los demás estaba luchando contra los Deltamon y DarkTyanomon, Izumi estaba gritando por ayuda para Hikari.

Sin perder más el tiempo Ryo corrió rápidamente y con su espada, la del sello que tenía un dragón, cortó la cabeza de DexDorugremon. La bestia decapitada colapsó, y Ryo sacó a Hikari del camino y la llevó a donde se encontraba Izumi.

(-----)

Izumi bajaba el acantilado junto con Miyako y Ken, más debajo de ellos estaban Takuya y J. P., mientras que Hikari, Rika y Alice todavía no lo hacían. Cada cierto momento miraba hacía la cima, esperando ver a sus amigas, Miyako pareció darse cuenta y le dijo "No te preocupes, te aseguro que estarán bien" Zoe asintió y volvió a mirar hacía arriba, y las vio bajar. Aliviada continuó bajando, cuando todos habían terminado de bajar, se dirigieron hacía el bosque. No habían avanzado más de trescientos metros cuando escucharon unos fuertes rugidos, Zoe miró sobre su hombro y vio a muchas de las criaturas que habían llegado con los soldados.

"¡Corran!" gritó Ken, y todos empezaron a avanzar lo más rápido que podían. Seguían avanzando pero tres Deltamon aparecieron de la nada y les cortaron el paso, y empezaron a cargar su energía, "¡Cuidado!"

"TRIPLEX FORCE" Ken agarró a Miyako por su brazo y se tiró con ella al lado izquierda, mientras J. P. y Takuya se tiraron por la derecha, Hikari y Rika siguieron a Ken, mientras ella y Alice siguieron a Takuya. La fuerza arrolladora de aquellos poderes destruyó gran parte del camino y del bosque.

Cuando se levanto vio que los demás ya estaban peleando con los Deltamon, vio como Hikari, que estaba luchando con uno de los Deltamon, era seguida por uno de los DexDorugremon. Este azotó con su cola a donde estaba Hikari, mandándola a volar, Izumi gritó. Cuando DexDorugemon estaba preparando otro ataque, el ermitaño, ahora joven, apareció y le quito la cabeza a aquella bestia y llevó a Hikari a donde ella estaba.

"Esta inconsciente, pero no es nada grave, cuídala" le dijo el joven, ella asintió y el joven fue contra a ayudar a los demás. Vio como el joven se puso espalda contra espalda con Ken y empezaron a luchar contra los Deltamon y DexDorugremon. Miró hacía donde estaba el acantilado y vio como varios de los soldados llegaban hacía donde se encontraban, ella cogió a Hikari en brazos y se oculto en unos arbustos, y se quedó ahí mirando como los demás luchaban.

(-----)

Ken estaba luchando con un Deltamon, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, vio de reojo que se trataba del ermitaño, o quienquiera que fuese. Regreso su vista a su adversario, de un movimiento hizo que su espada cambiara a su forma original, con la enorme espada en sus manos, Ken salto y corto la cabeza del brazo derecho de Deltamon, pero este reaccionó rápido y con su cola lo mandó al suelo. Deltamon estaba a punto de pisarlo con sus enormes patas, Ken cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y cuando sintió que no vino abrió los ojos vio como el cuerpo de Deltamon había sido amarrada por unas lianas. Miro a su derecha y vio a Miyako la cual tenía sus alas abiertas y estaba orando, alrededor de ella había un aura lila, la cual estaba envolviendo también el árbol de donde salían las lianas. _Tengo que poner más atención a mi alrededor. Miyako ya me ha ayudado muchas veces desde que nos conocimos_ pensó Ken.

Se levantó, saltó y de un golpe con su masiva espada cortó la cabeza principal de Deltamon, _Eso fue fácil _pensó, pero en golpe en su espalda lo mandó al suelo de nuevo, levanto la mirada y vio a un DexDorugremon. _Recuerda lo que te enseño Osamu: Nunca confiarse_ se dijo así mismo, se levantó y se estremeció de dolor al instante, al parecer aquel golpe le había roto unas cuantas costillas. No trató de pensar en el dolor y se concentró en mounstro que tenía en frente, sujetó fuertemente su espada y una bola de energía apareció en la punta de la Dramon Breaker, esperó a que fuera la suficiente y luego la liberó apuntando a la bestia que tenía enfrente. La bola de energía impactó en DexDorugremon tan fuerte que lo mando a volar, no perdió el tiempo y corrió donde el mounstro caído y le cortó la cabeza.

Exhausto se apoyó en su espada y descansó unos momentos, _Debí hacerle casó al ermitaño. Usar los poderes de la Dramon Breaker me quita mucha energía_. "¡KEN CUIDADO!" gritó alguien, a quien reconoció como Miyako, alzó la vista y vio como tres soldados con espadas habían saltado y estaban a punto de atravesarlo con sus espadas. _¡Rayos!_.

----

**Palacio Real, Freid**

Wallace estaba en las puertas del palacio esperando por Catherine, habían quedado en encontrarse ahí, después de que estuvieran listos. Lógicamente, pensó Wallace, por ser él n hombre se demoraría menos, en lo cual estaba en lo cierto. Dio un suspiro y se miro en uno de los cristales de la entrada del palacio, él llevaba puesto unos pantalones y zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con adornos plateados, se había quitado su anillo de su mano, y lo había puesto en una pequeña cadena plateada la cual estaba bajo su camisa, y llevaba puesto unos guantes blancos. Se quedo mirando su reflejo por unos minutos y luego se volteó, justo cuando Catherine aparecía. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido rosa, el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, también llevaba unos largos y finos guantes de seda blanca, sus zapatos eran del color de sus vestido, llevaba puesto un collar de perlas de color rosa y un rubí en el centro.

"Ya era tiempo Catherine" dijo Wallace "Me empezaba a preguntar cuando saldrías" Catherine le sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro "Te ves realmente hermosa"

"Bien ¿estás listo para irnos?" preguntó Catherine.

"Yo sí" respondió con una sonrisa, luego salieron hasta llegar a los jardines del palacio. Miró los alrededores cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, luego cogió el anillo que tenía amarrado al cuello y dijo "Ego prex precis tu mostro, Aero V-dramon" y de su anillo una luz azul subió al cielo por entre las nubes, luego una esfera de luz bajó. Cuando la luz desapareció, en su lugar se encontraba un dragón azul, tenía grandes garras en sus brazos, en sus codos sobresalían unas grandes espadas, en su cabeza habían dos cuernos y donde iba su nariz había otro, también tenía un par de alas de color rojo que parecían que estuvieran quemadas, por último en su pecho el cual era blanco había una enorme V de color azul.

"Willis¿qué ocurre?" preguntó el Dragón.

"No mucho, lo que asa es que necesitamos ir a un lugar rápido y seguro, y quien más que tú para ayudarnos" respondió mirando a los ojos del dragón. Aero V-dramon no dijo nada, sino se agachó un poco más para que ellos puedan subirse a su lomo. Wallace subió primero y luego le extendió la mano a Catherine, después de estar bien acomodados, parados y seguros Wallace le dijo a Catherine "Agárrate fuerte. Que esta puede ser la forma más rápida de llegar, pero no la más placentera" ella asintió y lo abrazó por la cintura. "Bien pues¡VAMOS!" Aero V-dramon despegó y con una velocidad increíble empezó su marcha hacía Duiros.

----

**Montañas Icerinas**

Iori estaba viendo como Kouji y Kouichi entrenaban, ambos estaban usando sus espadas kodachi. Él se encontraba sentado en una piedra, mientras que su maestro estaba en el filo del lugar donde estaban, miraba hacía el pequeño reino que estaba un poco más al oeste, Duiros.

De pronto, un viento fuerte sacudió la montaña. Vio como su maestro abría los ojos de par en par, después se levantó y fue corriendo a la pequeña casa donde vivían y salió unos instantes después con un manto.

"Quédense aquí. En un momento regreso" dijo y se asomó al filo de la montaña y saltó. Iori, Kouji y Kouichi se miraron y luego encogieron los hombros y siguieron practicando.

(-----)

Takeru estaba bajando la montaña a una gran velocidad, pasando entre árboles y animales, tenía que llegar a Diuros cuanto antes. _Esa presencia, no la había sentido desde hace mucho_ pensó, siguió corriendo y estaba ya en las faldas de la montaña. Miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, _No hay duda esa presencia… era la de un Caballero Dragón, pero- _un sonido en el cielo interrumpió sus pensamientos, miró hacía arriba y vio una macha de color azul que pasaba a una gran velocidad, _Podría ser… Wallace._

No perdió más tiempo, se puso su manto y entró en la ciudad. La ciudad estaba como desde hace unos días desolada, ninguna persona a esas horas. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en buscar esa presencia, estuvo así por unos minutos, luego los abrió de par en par y se fue corriendo hacía el palacio de Diuros. Se quedo un poco más alejado de la puerta para que no lo vieran. _Pasará por aquí._

(-----)

Wallace y Catherine acababan de entrar en la ciudad y se dirigían al palacio real de Diuros, estaban casi en la puerta del palacio cuando una persona los intercepto. Tenía cubierto todo el cuerpo por un manto, la única parte que se veía era los ojos, los cuales eran azules como el cielo. Aquella persona se le acercó a Wallace y le extendió una flor.

"Esta flor se le ve bien en señorita, no quisiera comprarle este regalo, joven caballero" le dijo la persona del manto.

Wallace vio a Catherine quien le sonrió, "pues si le quedaría bien" dijo, luego se acercó al de manto y le pagó por la flor, cuando fue a tomarla se dio cuenta que era un lirio blanco, _Un lirio, en nuestras misiones en la Segunda Gran Guerra nos disfrazábamos como vendedores de flores para pasar desapercibidos, y nuestra flor emblema era el lirio _pensó Wallace, cogió la flor y vio la mano del vendedor. En su dedo anular se encontraba un anillo, que tenía un zafiro blanco, y en él estaba grabado el dibujo de una espada la cual estaba envuelta en tres pares de alas. _No puede ser ¡Takeru!_

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, la persona del manto se le adelantó "Muchas gracias, estoy segura que a la señorita le quedará muy bien la flor" luego pasó por el lado de Wallace y le susurro "Luego hablaremos, ten cuidado Dungeon a contaminado este pequeño reino" y sin más se fue de ahí.

"¿Qué pasa Wallace?" preguntó Catherine.

"No, no pasa nada" dijo mientras veía como el hombre del manto se iba _Takeru, luego hablaremos, _pensó Wallace luego dirigió su mirada al lirio que tenía en manos, y luego miró a Catherine. Se alzo de hombros y le colocó el lirio a Catherine en el cabello, y luego sonrió, "Aquel tipo tenía razón realmente te ves hermosa con esa flor" luego colocó su brazo y ella se aferró de él y entraron al palacio.

----

**Bosques de Loran**

_¡Dios! Este es mi fin _pensó Ken mientras veía como aquellas espadas estaban a punto de atravesarlo, cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto, escuchó a alguien perder el aliento, pero no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos y vio al joven que había matado a los tres soldados que iban a atacarlo.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el joven.

"Si solo estoy un poco cansado por usar los poderes de mi espada" dijo, sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Miyako. Le sonrió y su paró completamente.

"Ve con los demás a reunir fuerzas" le dijo el joven, cuando Ken volteó a mirar a los demás, los vio a todos en unos arbustos. Todos estaban bien, hasta Hikari quien había sido herida se había recuperado la conciencia, camino hacía ellos y vio como el joven se ponía cara a cara con los soldados y bestias que faltaban.

"¿Qué crees que haga?" preguntó Takuya.

"No lo sé, solo espero que este bien" dijo Hikari y los demás asintieron, y se quedaron viendo como el joven peleaba. El joven tenía su katana en su mano izquierda y su espada en su mano derecha, estaba peleando con los soldados, mientras que las bestias estaban un poco retenidas. Saltó y de unos movimientos muy complicados mató a diez de los soldados, pero mientras se paraba, uno de los DexDorugremon lo atacó por detrás, afortunadamente el joven lo esquivó. Luego se colocó en posición de cruz, sus dos espadas empezaron a brillar con un fulgor negro, alzó los brazos al cielo y juntó las dos espadas.

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó Miyako, haciendo que sus compañeros la mirasen raro.

"¿Qué sabias?" preguntó Takuya.

"El ermitaño, el joven" dijo rápidamente "lo reconocí"

"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó Zoe los demás asintieron en concordancia a la pregunta.

"El joven, es el líder de los Caballeros Dragones" a los demás se les abrieron los ojos de par en par "¡Ryo Akiyama!"

(-----)

Ryo estaba pensando que hacer, aunque siguiera matando a más soldados, estos seguían viniendo, como si se levantaran los muertos. _¡Ja! Y qué esperabas por supuesto que se levantan. Son soldados de Dungeon, lo más seguro que los han maldecidos para que peleen por siempre hasta que sus almas se destruyan,_ pensó, _no hay más remedio que hacerlo_. Se puso en forma de cruz, y se concentró "Cómodo, _**Yoroiryuhidari,**_" dijo y su katana empezó a brillar con un fulgor negro. "_**Yoroiryu,**_" su espada también empezó a brillar de negro, "faveo ego advoco" luego las alzó al cielo y las juntó "gratia _**¡**__**OURYUUKEN!**_". La luz negra estalló a todas partes, cuando cesó en vez de haber las dos espadas, se encontraba un sola espada. Esta tenía una forma única: el puño era grande, cilíndrico y en varias partes; su recazo, parecía la punta de una flecha, con dos líneas horizontales; su hoja era de una forma especial: eran como dos hojas unidas por una esfera negra, de aquí también estaba unido el mango, y dos hileras doradas en los mangos, donde estaban puestas las hojas de color negro, y el filo de cada hoja era de color dorado.

"Ya estoy casi listo" dijo a nadie en particular, luego giró la espada sobre su cabeza y la sacudió con su mano derecha.

(-----)

Todos vieron como el joven, ahora conocido como Ryo Akiyama, convocó aquella gran espada. La alzó sobre su cabeza y le dio unos giros, luego la sacudió con su brazo derecho. Cuando la sacudió, frente a ellos ya no se encontraba Ryo vestido con su ropa de ermitaño, sino vistiendo una armadura de color negro con detalles plateados y bordes dorados; en su casco, el cual solo dejaba ver los ojos, a la altura de su frente se encontraba un triángulo de color rojo; llevaba dos hombreras, unas pegadas al cuerpo y otras levantadas; en cada una de sus muñecas, había un disco dorado con unas inscripciones en el lazó negro que tenía alrededor; su pecho estaba muy bien cubierto, en la parte alta de esa parte de la armadura había una pequeña protuberancia que llegaba a taparle parte de la cara, donde va la boca; por último, tenía dos grandes protuberancias que salían de entre sus hombros, debajo de estas salía una capa de color blanco.

"Esa es-" empezó Takuya.

"La legendaria armadura-" continuó Miyako.

"¡Alphamon!" terminaron los demás.

Alphamon se acercó a ellos, sin importarle que los soldados de Dungeon estaban preparándose para atacarlo, "Es mejor que se alejen, esto se puede poner muy peligroso" les dijo y luego se volteó a encarar a las tropas de Dungeon, y con un trueno que sonó repentinamente, comenzó la batalla.

----

**Palacio de Diuros**

Catherine estaba en la fiesta, por ahora descansando. La fiesta había sido como se lo esperaba: baile, un banquete, más bailes, unos cambios de palabras con algunas personas, y más bailes. Miró a Wallace, quien en ese momento estaba bailando con una señorita que le había pedido el 'favor' de bailar, frunció el ceño cuando la 'señorita' le susurraba cosas al oído, pero desapareció cuando vio a Wallace que parecía incomodo. Vio que con una sonrisa forzada, Wallace se separo de ella cuando acabó la música, iba hacía ella, cuando una voz la alertó "Kat, ven conmigo a los jardines del palacio" dijo, luego la tomo de las manos y la sacó, no sin antes de que ella le diera una mirada a Wallace y este asintió ligeramente.

Ya afuera en los jardines, se vieron. Quien la sacó, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, y unos ojos azules. "Matt¿eres tú?" preguntó Catherine, el otro solo sonrió y se acercó a ella. La abrazó y dijo.

"Kat ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo mientras la abrazaba, y sus caninos crecieron formando dos colmillos que se iban a incrustar en su cuello, cuando Catherine lo empujó.

"¿Quién eres tú?" demandó Catherine.

"Kat ¿qué pasa? Soy yo Matt" dijo el rubio.

"No, no lo eres" Dijo Catherine, "Matt tiene una marca de nacimiento en el cuello, una marca que nunca se puede borrar, ni ocultar" se quedaron mirando ambos por unos minutos.

(-----)

"Ya veo, por eso dejaste que me acercará" comenzó el hombre, "Realmente inteligente, ese dato yo no lo sabía" luego hizo tensar su cuerpo, y de un momento a otro, ahí se encontraba un hombre, o al menos parecía, rubio y de ojos azules, llevaba un antifaz rojo, y un traje azul con líneas amarillas, y una capa del mismo color que su antifaz. "Bueno ahora solo queda acabar contigo, princesa" dijo y se lanzó contra Catherine.

Ella puso su mano en su pierna, debajo de su vestido, y de ahí sacó dos dagas pequeñas. Tomó una y la lanzó contra el ser que se le acercaba, la daga se incrustó junto a su frente. El tipo se detuvo y como si nada se sacó la daga de la frente, luego se lanzó de nuevo contra la princesa y la tumbó al suelo, le iba a clavar sus colmillos, cuando esta le clavó la otra daga en el pecho y salió de donde estaba. Una vez más el tipo se quitó la daga del cuerpo.

Hizo un movimiento de negación con su dedo índice mientras se le acercaba, "No, no puedes dañar a un vampiro con esas armas. Sobre todo a mí, a VamDemon" dijo sonriendo, sin darse cuenta que alguien se movía a su espalda. De improvisó una espada le atravesó el pecho desde atrás. El vampiro, el cual estaba paralizado de la conmoción, giró su cabeza para ver a un joven rubio y de ojos azules, el cual tenía una espada clavada en su cuerpo.

(-----)

"Y qué tal mi arma" dijo Wallace, mientras hundía más su espada, "Hoja de plata" le susurro al oído. El vampiro dio un grito de agonía antes de hacerse polvo y dejar solo sus ropas. Se dirigió donde Catherine y la tomo en brazos, "¿Estas bien?" preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación con la cabeza. Escuchó pasos y se ocultó con ella en unos arbustos.

"¿Qué pasa¡Por qué había un tipo así en este lugar?" susurró Catherine mientras varias personas se acercaban a donde quedaban las ropas del vampiro.

"Al parecer Dungeon se ha aliado con Diuros," dijo, luego señalo a los hombres que inspeccionaban las ropas del vampiro caído "¿vez a esos hombres? También son vampiros, pero de menor poder"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Catherine.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es salir de aquí," dijo "si llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad podremos irnos con AeroV-Dramon" Catherine asintió y empezaron a moverse, no habían avanzado ni cincuenta metros cuando los vieron.

"¡Ahí están¡Atrápenlos!" dijo uno de los vampiros. Él y Catherine corrían más y más rápido, con los vampiros a sus talones, mirando a todos lados. Sintió que los vampiros se habían detenido, cuando volteó a mirar vio como sacaban sus colmillos y garras y se volvían cada vez más pálidos. Sacó su anillo y se lo puso, tomó a Catherine en sus brazos y saltó hacía la azotea de una de las casa más cercanas, luego continuó saltando de azotea en azotea. Llegaron al final de la ciudad y saltó al suelo, fuera de Diuros. Estaban recuperando el aliento cuando quince vampiros los alcanzaron.

"Quédate atrás Catherine, yo me ocuparé de ellos" dijo.

"Ten cuidado" Catherine susurró con miedo.

Se puso en frente de los vampiros y sacó su espada. Los vampiros se lanzaron contra él, recibiendo al primero con la punta de su espada haciéndose este polvo, luego de esquivarlos y cortarlos, solo uno quedaba en pie. Miró al vampiro que quedaba: tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel muy pálida; de un momento a otro el vampiro cambió sus ropas: ahora llevaba un antifaz rojo, un traje azul con líneas amarillas, y una capa del mismo color que el antifaz.

"¿VamDemon?" dijo una confundida Catherine. El vampiro sonrió, lo cual en sí era una macabra mueca "pero¿cómo…?"

"Los vampiros con igual poder comparten la misma apariencia y nombre" sin despegar la mirada del vampiro.

VamDemon entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, luego miró a Catherine y extendió sus brazos, "Ala Espeluznante" dijo y cientos de murciélagos salieron disparados hacía donde se encontraba Catherine. No perdió tiempo y la cogió en brazos sacándola de la dirección del ataque

"¡BASTARDO!" gritó "pelea contra mí, no contra ella" dijo mientras se ponía entre el vampiro y Catherine.

VamDemon volvió a sonreír y saltó, "Látigo Sangriento" dijo y de la mano del vampiro salió de color rojo sangre y fue en dirección a su pecho. Reaccionó rápidamente y colocó su espada antes de que el látigo le tocase.

"Muy bien ya me enfade" dijo "pelearé con todas mis fuerzas" luego la hoja de su espada brilló de color verde tan intenso que los demás tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos. Cuando la luz despareció, estaba vestido con su armadura: Alforce V-Dramon.

(-----)

Catherine miraba como Wallace apareció con su armadura, esa era la primera vez que lo veía usándola. Era mayormente azul y plateada con bordes de color dorado, tenía una enorme V de color dorado en el pecho, en cada antebrazo había un dispositivo con forma de discos alargados de color plateado.

"Es hora de acabar con esto, VamDemon" dijo Wallace.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo el vampiro.

Vio como los dos se lazaron el uno contra el otro, después de que se separaron escuchó a Wallace decir "Alforce Saber" y del dispositivo del brazo derecho de Alforce V-Dramon apareció una hoja de espada de color verde. Luego con una enorme velocidad cortó en dos al vampiro para después encararlo y atacarlo "Shining V Force" dijo Wallace y de la enorme V en su pecho salió un rayo dorado hacía VamDemon, volviéndolo en cenizas. Se acercó a ella y le dijo "Vamonos antes de que vengan más" dejó que él la cargara en brazos y luego de llamar a Aero V-Dramon se fueron de Diuros.

----

**Bosques de Loran**

Ryo estaba peleando con los enviados de Dungeon, hombres y bestias, y aunque estaba usando su armadura, Alphamon, era casi imposible derrotarlos a todos sin herir a los otros o destruir el lugar. Tenía que sacarlos del lugar, pero ¿cómo? Esa era la pregunta¿cómo sacar a los demás de ahí? Ellos no podían invocar a sus dragones, aún no llegaban a esa parte, ni siquiera podían camuflar sus armas- con excepción de Ken. Si los obligaba a convocarlos ahora, lo más seguro es que morirían de agotamiento si es que acaso lo logran. No esa no era una opción. _¿Cómo hacerlo? A no ser que- _fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por uno de los DexDorugremon que lo atacó con una de sus garras. Ryo saltó y esquivó el ataque, miró a los soldados que se aceraban a él, "Les libraré del sufrimiento que tienen sus almas" dijo "DIGITALIZER OF SOUL" unos rayos de color verde salieron de las palmas de sus manos e impactaron en los cuerpos de los soldados, haciendo que estos se desintegraran en partículas de luz.

_No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo_, pensó, tomó su espada con las dos manos y con una gran velocidad cortó las cabezas a todos los Deltamon, estaba apunto de de encarar a los demás soldados y DexDorugremon, cuando lo sintió. Una gran presencia corrupta, en la negrura de la noche miró al cielo en dirección a Dungeon, con sus ojos de dragón vio como un hombre sobre lo que parecía ser un gran dragón totalmente lleno de maldad, _una aberración,_ pensó. Detrás de aquel hombre habían más hombres en otras bestias volando hacía donde se encontraba en ese momento.

"¡Voyac!" siseó antes de agarrar su espada y agitarla en dirección al oeste, de ella salió una luz blanca que tomó la forma de su dragón protector y padre. "Por favor envía esto cuanto antes" le dio al dragón de luz que se fue rápidamente a su destino. _Espero que no se tarde mucho, no hay mucho tiempo_.

(-----)

Hikari y los demás veían como Ryo Akiyama se enfrentaba con los enviados de Dungeon usando sus poderes. No podían creer como es que peleaba tan bien, los soldados y bestias ni siquiera podían tocarlo. Vieron como Ryo se detuvo y miró al sur.

"Oscuridad" dijo Miyako.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó J. P.

"Una gran oscuridad se acerca" respondió mirando hacía el sur, luego volvió su mirada a Ryo, los demás la imitaron y vieron como Ryo convocaba una bestia de luz y luego continuaba peleando.

----

**Montañas Icerinas**

Takeru estaba llegando de Diuros, subió la última colina y vio a Kouji y Kouichi entrenando mientras que Iori estaba sentado en la entrada de la pequeña casa donde vivían, Iori fue el primero en verlo.

"Maestro," dijo Iori "¿está todo bien?"

"Sí, no pasa nada" respondió, luego sintió que algo se aceraba a una gran velocidad, sintió que esta no era una presencia amenazante.

"Algo se acerca por el oeste" dijo Kouji con los ojos cerrados. Todos miraron hacia el oeste, donde una luz blanca se acercaba a una gran velocidad. Cuando estaba a una una distancia cerca de medio kilómetro, los cuatro gracias a su entrenamiento pudieron distinguir la figura.

"Es un dragón" dijo Kouichi.

"Es un mensaje" dijo Takeru.

"¿Un mensaje maestro?" dijo Iori "¿De quién?"

"La forma es de OuRyumon" respondió "por lo que debe ser de Ryo" el dragón de luz llegó y se fundió con Takeru. Takeru vio varias imágenes: jóvenes llegando donde Ryo, los mismos jóvenes y Ryo peleando con enviados de Dungeon, y por último vio a un hombre en un dragón maligno. "Voyac" siseó.

"Maestro" dijo Iori.

"Iori quédate aquí, estarás a cargo mientras yo no este" dijo.

"Si maestro"

"Kouji, Kouichi vendrán conmigo y traerán a algunas personas mientras yo me quedaré peleando. ¿Entendido?" dijo Takeru, los dos asintieron "bien tienen cinco minutos para alistarse. Usen sus armaduras"

"Sí maestro" respondieron los gemelos.

----

**Bosques de Loran**

Zoe miraba como los demás peleaban, no hacía mucho tiempo atrás más soldados y bestias de Dungeon, dirigidos por dos personas: uno en un dragón oscuro y otro en un dragón del color de la sangre. Aquellas dos ¿personas? No habían bajado a pelear todavía, seguían observando desde el cielo. Todos sus amigos estaban peleando: Hikari, Rika y Alice estaban peleando juntas; Takuya y J. P. estaban espalda contra espalda; Ken quien estaba siendo ayudado por Miyako desde el cielo, peleaba mejor que los demás; pero quien se llevaba toda su admiración era Ryo. Ryo estaba peleando de una manera increíble, que no parecía de este mundo. _¿Y qué esperabas del líder de los Caballeros Dragones?_ Se dijo así misma. Pero aún así no podía despegar su vista de tal muestra de habilidad y fuerza. Vio como Ryo lanzó su espada, la cual cortó las cabezas de varios DexDorugremon y regreso en forma de Boomerang, mientras el usaba su 'Digitalizer of Soul' para atacar a los soldados., luego alzó su mano y cogió su espada en el aire.

Tan concentrada estaba mirando la batalla que no vio cuando uno de DexDorugremon se le acercó. "¡Zoe¡Cuidado!" escuchó decir a Takuya, cuando volteó vio al DexDorigremon con una de sus enormes garras listas para partirla en varias partes, no tuvo tiempo para gritar simplemente se abrazó a sí misma y esperó lo inevitable. Cuando no sintió nada abrió los ojos y vio que DexDorugremon había sido detenido por aquel dragón que los había ayudado antes de encontrar a Ryo, junto a este había otro dragón. Este tenía el cuerpo cubierto con una armadura gris, llevaba un casco que le cubría desde la parte alta de la cabeza hasta los ojos, y dos pares de alas de color rojo oscuro: un par pequeño y uno grande debajo del primer par.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el dragón, ella solo pudo asentir "Bien, pues entonces ponte a salvo y la próxima vez fíjate a tu alrededor" dijo el dragón y luego empezó a pelear juntó al otro Dragón y Ryo.

Miró hacía sus amigas y vio que estaban rodeadas por muchos soldados, antes de que pudiera decir algo, un fuerte grito se escuchó: "DIVINE BREAKER" y varias bolas de rayos colisionaron contra los cuerpos de los soldados haciendo que estos se vuelvan cenizas. Todos en el campo dejaron de pelear y miraron al cielo, en ese instante un enorme ser bajaba. Aunque estaba oscuro se podía distinguir una cosa: era un dragón con más de seis alas.

(-----)

Todos se reunieron en un solo lugar, mientras las fuerzas de Dungeon se reagrupaban. Ryo se acercó al dragón con los demás tras de él, "Gracias por venir, Takeru" dijo Ryo, y del dragón bajaron tres figuras. La primera, la más imponente, estaba vestido con una armadura plateada y bordes dorados; sus hombreras eran de color azul, al igual que sus protectores de antebrazos y su casco, este último tenía una cruz dorada en el centro; su abdomen también era de color azul y tenía la figura de una estrella fugaz de color dorado; y por último llevaba una capa de color blanco.

La segunda figura llevaba una armadura blanca con detalles en color morado, tenía rasgos de lobo y una bufanda que llegaba hasta las rodillas. La última figura tenía una armadura de color negro con detalles en color marrón oscuro y tenía rasgos de un león.

"No tienes que agradecer nada Ryo" dijo el de capa blanca "Nosotros los Caballeros Dragones nos auxiliaremos no importa la distancia"

"¿Caballero Dragón?" preguntó Takuya en voz alta, luego miró bien a quien tenía en frente "¡Seraphimon y Excalibur!"

"Será mejor que se vayan de aquí" dijo Takeru "Goddramon los llevará a un lugar seguro"

"¿Qué¿Irnos?" preguntó incrédulo Takuya "No huiremos, pelearemos"

"¿Así como hace un momento?" preguntó el de la armadura en forma de lobo "Ustedes no peleaban, simplemente esquivaban todo lo que el enemigo les mandaba"

"Claro que esquivábamos" dijo J. P. "Nosotros no tenemos armaduras que nos rotegan como ustedes"

"Exacto," dijo Ryo haciendo que los jóvenes lo miraran, "ustedes no tienen armaduras, y con excepción de Ken y Hikari, no pueden usar sus poderes. Así que es mejor que se retiren por ahora" los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, mientras que los recién llegados y los dragones que ayudaron a Zoe miraban como los enviados de Dungeon empezaban a moverse.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Takeru.

"Lo que dicen es verdad"

"Pero, Ken-" empezó Takuya.

"No," dijo Ken "Ellos tienen razón. Sin armaduras no seremos más que problemas. Mira a los soldados y bestias, ellos-" dijo mirando sobre su hombro, luego sin previo aviso cogió a Miyako, quien era la que estaba más cerca de él, y la abrazó contra sí. Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo, todos estaban siendo protegidos por Ryo, los recién llegados y los dragones. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber que era lo que pasaba, pues un filar de fuego pasó por encima de ellos.

"No hay mucho tiempo" dijo Takeru entre el fuego "Kouji, Kouichi, llevenlos" los otros dos asintieron. El de negro subió a Goddramon y les extendió la mano mientras que el de blanco se quedó abajo.

"Suban" dijo el de rasgos de lobo, y los demás empezaron a subir. Cuando ya estaban listos Goddramon alzó el vuelo en dirección al noroeste.

"Espero que estén bien" dijo Hikari, los demás asintieron.

"No hay de que preocuparse" dijo el de rasgos de León "Cuando dos personas tan unidas como el maestro y el señor Ryo unen sus fuerzas, son casi invencibles. Ya que la sangre es más densa que el agua"

Cuando los demás iban a preguntarle a que se refería con eso, el de blanco habló "No siguen" los demás miraron atrás y vieron a tres DexDorugremon. "Kouichi"

"Si" respondió el de negro. Luego alzó su mano derecha al cielo, y en ella apareció una lanza del mismo color de su armadura. Se inclinó hacía atrás y con una gran fuerza la lanzó, la lanza fue directo a la cabeza de uno de los Dexdorugremon, y la cortó.

El de blanco se acercó a la cola de Goddramon y se paró casi en la punta, "Magnus draco Goddramon, cómodo" dijo mientras miraba a las bestias que se acercaban, y estiró su brazos a los costados, de la nada dos espadas aparecieron, una en cada mano y las hojas de estas espadas estaban hechas de pura luz.

"Agnosco" dijo Goddramon y movió su cola tan fuerte que el de blanco salió volando en dirección a los DexDorugremon.

"Pero que hace" dijo Takuya.

"Ese tipo debe estar loco" dijo J. P., los demás miraron al joven con cara de preocupación.

"No hay de que preocuparse" dijo Kouichi mirando a su compañero, y los demás lo imitaron "Kouji sabe lo que hace".

Kouji, arrojado por Goddramon, llegó hasta arriba de uno de los dos DexDorugremon que quedaban, clavó una de sus espadas en la espalda de la bestia, y desde ahí la arrastró hasta llegar a la cabeza, abriéndola en dos. Saltó hacía la otra bestia a la altura del cuello y con sus dos espadas en el aire le cortó la cabeza. Se apoyó en el cuerpo de la bestia mientras esta caía, y saltó hacía Goddramon.

Mientras los demás veían como Kouji terminaba con las dos bestias, Kouichi miraba hacía adelante y con su súper visión pudo ver mas bestias acomodadas en la ciudad. _Ese tipo¿qué demonios le pasa?, _pensó. Volteó y vio a Kouji que se arrojó hacía Goddramon, se movió para el lado derecho del Gran Dragón, y estiró su mano, Kouji la cogió y se ayudó a subir bien al dragón.

"Tenemos problemas" dijo Kouichi, los demás se voltearon a verlo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Kouji. Kouichi simplemente le señaló al frente, Kouji miró y uso su súper visión. "Demonios con ese tipo" dijo bajamente, pero los demás lo escucharon. "Magnus Draco Goddramon, cómodo, discedo nobis hic"

----

Ryo y Takeru se disponían a acabar con todo rápidamente, solo tenían un problema: no podían destruir el lugar.

"¿Qué crees?" preguntó Ryo.

"Elévate y ponte a salvo" contestó Takeru. Ryo asintió y se elevó junto con sus dragones. Mientras tanto Takeru hizo brillar su mano de la cual salieron varias esferas pequeñas de luz. Miró a las bestías y soldados y luego dijo "¡TESTAMENTO FINAL!" las esferas salieron de su mano y se fueron a la cabeza de cada ser que encontraba, ni bien los tocaba estos se hacían polvo de luz. Varios fueron donde Ryo y los dragones y estos respondieron con sus poderes. Cuando las esferas de luz desaparecieron solo quedaban los dos Caballeros Dragones y los Dragones de Ryo.

"¿Voyac y el otro?" preguntó Ryo.

"Escaparon antes de que termine de enviar mi poder"

"Cobardes" dijo luego miró al cielo que se estaba aclarando, "¿qué hacemos¿Quieres seguir a los demás?"

"No, ellos estarán bien con Kouji y Kouici" dijo como si no tuviera importancia "además no he dormido en dos días" luego brilló y se quitó la armadura.

"Buena idea" dijo Ryo "Mi casa esta aquí cerca vamos a descansar" y él también brilló y se quitó la armadura. _Además la verdad si tengo mucho sueño._

* * *

**Unas cosas antes de que terminen:**

**- Alphamon, esta en OuRyuuken mode, pero sin sus alas.**

-**Alforce V-Dramon y Seraphimon, tampoco aparecen con alas.**

**Gracias**

**DLS**


End file.
